Wedding Bells
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Sequel to "Claustrophobic" Morgan and Reid stay in Chicago for Sara's wedding, finally meet T.J.'s brother Andrew and... his homophobic father. Drama and possible angst. Morgan/Reid slash! 6th in my M/R series!
1. A Clever Usage of MakeUp

**A/N: Thanks so much for your hopefully paitent wait! It took a little bit of time to get this ready for posting, sorry! And thanks so much to all of you who ready "Claustrophobic" and reviewed! You're awesome!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this XD**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash [Andrew, T.J.'s brother, is in this fic guys! And his BF…]; there will be DRAMA! CX**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 1: A Clever Usage of Makeup, Special Effects and CGI

Reid sighed, staring out the window as he and Morgan drove out of Quantico. He and Morgan had finally decided to drive to Chicago, mostly because Reid refused to go if Morgan even considered getting on a plane without being cleared by the doctor. "I feel sort of bad for not telling JJ about us; everyone else knows already."

"She's sick," Morgan pointed out. "We can tell her when we get back from Chicago."

"I suppose," Reid nodded, "I just wish we'd gotten a chance to tell her before so we could this to get it over with. And I don't want her to think that we just kept her out of the loop this entire time…"

"It's JJ, Spencer." Morgan told him. "She'll be fine. It's not like we waited this long to tell Garcia."

Reid shuddered, thinking about the technical analyst's reaction when they'd waited just three days to tell her. He couldn't imagine waiting four months to tell her… there would probably have been bloodshed. "Did you talk to your mom yet?" Reid asked, turning to glance at Morgan's face.

"I talked to her before we packed," Morgan nodded. "And just after we left my apartment."

Reid nodded and they lapsed into silence for several minutes. Reid tapped his fingers against the handle on the door and glanced over toward Morgan, frowning at him. "Why couldn't I drive, exactly?" he asked finally.

"You don't like to drive." Morgan pointed out, glancing toward Reid when he caught the nearly hostel tone in his voice. They'd had a small argument about who was driving before they'd left the driveway.

"No, I don't have a problem with driving. I just don't like to drive when we're at work." Reid argued, frowning.

Morgan's brows creased together, "What's the difference?" he asked, frowning.

"At work there's always the possibility that we could end up chasing an unsub and I don't like driving in car chases." Reid pointed out. "Reckless driving is just not my thing. But that doesn't mean that I don't like driving in general."

Morgan sighed, "Then you should've said something sooner and we could've taken your car."

"What, I can't drive your car?" Reid frowned at him.

"I didn't say that, Spencer." Morgan argued. "I just thought you'd have been more comfortable driving your car."

"So I can drive your car?" Reid asked, raising a brow.

"Of course." Morgan nodded. "Why not?"

"So can I drive now?" Reid asked, watching Morgan's face carefully for a reaction.

"Well… I mean, we're already on the road, Spencer. It would only slow us down to pull over and switch places…"

Reid licked his lips, turning to stare out the window now. "Right, of course." He said, sounding disappointed. Morgan studied him for a few more minutes and turned his attention back to the road. After several more minutes, Reid turned back to his lover, "You do realize that I'm not a girl, right?"

Morgan frowned, turning to look at Reid again, "What?"

"I'm not a girl." Reid repeated.

"I know that," Morgan told him. "What are you talking about?"

"It just seems like sometimes you forget that I'm not a female." Reid told him. "You treat me like I'm another one of the constant stream of women that you used to be with."

"What? Reid, no," Morgan shook his head. "I -"

"I'm serious, Derek." Reid said, frowning. "You pretty much always insist on 'protecting' me from all of the bad things in the world; you always make the dinner reservations and…. Well now you don't want me to drive your car."

"Spencer, that is not true. I… I've always wanted to protect you, it's not like that's a bad thing… And I don't have a problem with you driving my car; where is all of this coming from?"

Reid chewed his lower lip, "…Something my dad said."

"What? Spencer, come on your father was an abusive, alcoholic homophobe. What could he have said that made any sense whatsoever?"

"It was before he knew that you were a man." Reid sad, frowning and licking his lips again. "I was telling him that you usually pick me up and I stay at your place more than you're at mine. He said that I was doing the things that a girlfriend was supposed to do…"

Morgan scowled, "C'mon, Spencer, that's not true. You're my boyfriend and I happen to have noticed that in case you haven't."

Reid frowned, "So… why can't I drive?"

Morgan sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, see now you sound like the nagging girlfriend."

Reid scowled at him, "Derek…" he shook his head and pressed his lips together angrily.

Morgan bit his lip, "Look, Spencer… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that… " he closed his eyes for a moment and looked back at the road. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked, glancing at the younger man. "And I _do _know that you aren't a girl…" he reached his hand out rested it gently on Reid's knee, sliding it slowly up his thigh. "You are most definitely a man and so am I…"

Reid glanced down at Morgan's hand, his frown slowly fading. "So?" he asked, glancing toward Morgan, who was no longer watching the road.

"So… I happen to know exactly what really turns another man on…" Morgan grinned, trailing his hand farther up Reid's leg.

Reid squirmed and gently moved it back down to his knee. "… Maybe you have a point there, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"How about this, when we stop to get gas, we can switch. You can drive the rest of the way to Chicago then, alright?"

Reid sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright…"

"Feel better now?" Morgan asked, turning to look at him again.

Reid grinned, "Almost." He said slowly, leaning forward and capturing Morgan's lips with his own. Morgan moaned and nearly ran off the road, having to quickly correct himself when they pulled apart. "That's why I should be driving."

Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't push it, Spencer."

**~/.\~**

"Did you know that in the original _Halloween_, there were five different people who played Michael Myers's character?" Reid asked. They'd been on the road for a couple of hours by that point and the conversation had turned to scary movies, something which, Morgan was pleasantly surprised to realize, Reid seemed to be obsessed with.

"On one of the days they were shooting they even had one of the female writers wearing the mask for a wide-shot." Reid continued. "Then they had a separate actor for the unmasking of Michael, a set-director was Michael in most of the action scenes and then two other actors wore the mask as well."

Morgan nodded, "That was the John Carpenter _Halloween, _right? Not the remake Rob Zombie did?"

"Right," Reid nodded. "Personally, I liked the original more than the remake, though, the remake made far better sequels than the original."

"They should've just stopped after the first movie," Morgan said, shaking his head. "Just like with _Saw_, _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and _Friday the 13__th__. _If they weren't so worried about box office numbers, they wouldn't have ruined a good thing."

Reid grinned, "And yet I bet you've seen every _Saw _sequel they've made." He said, smiling.

Morgan shrugged, "I keep hoping the next one will be better, is that a crime?"

Reid shook his head, grinning. "Sure…"

"So what's your favorite scary movie then?"

"Well… I don't really find the movies all that scary." Reid said. "They're generally not based on fact and it's simply a clever usage of makeup, special effects and CGI…"

"So they don't scare you?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"No…" Reid shook his head. "They aren't real. It's the things that are real that are frightening. The killers we hunt down every day actually exist; there are, at any given time in the country, half a dozen potential serial killers out there driving around on the highways… that's the sort of thing that's scary. Knowing that despite all that we do, there will always be more people out there who are unstable enough to harm another human being and derive pleasure from it."

Morgan nodded slowly, "Ok, sure. But some of the things in scary movies could actually happen. Wasn't _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _based on real events?"

"Well, sure, but it was glorified and given a real plotline by Hollywood writers. It was horrific, but nothing like what the movie portrays. For a screenwriter to say that a film was based on true events it only has to hold one small basic element of truth, the rest can be complete and utter non-sense and it's legal."

Morgan smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You can say what you want, Pretty Boy, but that movie _It _scared the hell out of me… that an _Jeepers Creepers._"

Reid frowned, pursing his lips. "I think the movie that scares me the most would be _Psycho._" he said after a moment. "Simply because it's the most realistic of the 'scary' movies that I've seen… of course, today's scary movie rely more on exposition and gore than actual fear. The main goal of most horror movies now is to disgust people… For instance, _Drag Me To Hell _was filled with scenes specifically directed at the audience to gross them out rather than to actually create any sense of fear."

"Yeah, alright… But that doesn't really answer my question, since my question was what is your favorite horror movie?"

Reid frowned, thinking hard for a minute. "I'm not really sure." He said slowly. "Of the later horror movies, I'd say my favorite is _Halloween_… But of the more modern scary films I think my favorite would have to be … _The Ring._"

Morgan looked surprised, "Really? Doesn't that movie fall under the category of 'not plausible'."

Reid pursed his lips, "More like not possible, actually. But it was a good movie and I happen to like it. I don't watch scary movies to get scared," he added after a second. "I watch them because I feel like horror movies are a good way to understand today's culture. If you understand what scares people, you understand people. …You know, our basic, instinctual fears haven't actually changed all that much over time."

"Really?"

Reid nodded, "Really… As a species, we still fear things that are different, new places, strangers, and change in any form. Some people tend to embrace those things, but I've noticed that more often than not, those people are also the ones who lack a real sense of fear."

"Too bad I can't be one of those people," Morgan said, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, frowning.

"…I have fears just like pretty much everyone else." Morgan explained. "I think fear is one of the things that really makes us human anyway."

Reid nodded, "True. I've always believed that everyone has something that they're scared of… that they're truly scared of, I mean."

"You mean, like their biggest fear?" Morgan asked, raising a brow.

"Sure." Reid said, nodding.

"So what's yours?" Morgan asked, glancing over at his young lover.

"What's my what?" Reid asked, swallowing.

"Your biggest fear?" Morgan asked.

"Um… I don't really…"

"Oh, come on, Spencer, you can tell me." Morgan pressed. "… I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…"

Reid cracked a small smile at that and leaned forward in the seat. "It's just… you know how sometimes there are some things that you just don't want to share."

Morgan sobered up, nodding slowly. "You don't have to tell me, Spencer, if you don't want to. I was just -"

"No, give me a minute…" Reid interrupted, licking his lips. "…I'm actually sort of surprised you haven't guessed it… " he sighed. "I've just always been scared of… of being… like my mom."

"Like your mom? You mean, schizophrenic?"

Reid nodded slowly, glancing out the window.

"Oh, Spencer, I…" Morgan shook his head. "You're not her, Spencer. Besides, if you were going to develop Schizophrenia, wouldn't there have been signs already? You're almost thirty-one years old."

"Well… usually, yes, there are symptoms before my age, but that doesn't mean that I can't develop it or some other form of mental illness. My … my intelligence is really all that I have, Derek. It's the reason Gideon noticed me in the Academy, it's the reason I made it into the BAU when I was 21..."

"Spencer, your intelligence doesn't define you, trust me. I'd love you with or without the rambling facts and ten minute monologues about _Star Wars_." Morgan assured him. "You are you because you obsess over Science Fiction and horror movies, because your still scared of the dark and eat more sugar than a six year old at Halloween… I could care less if you know how many nerves are on the tips of the human finger. You are you without all of the statistics and the facts. That's why I love you. And you got into the BAU because you're damn good at what you do and you believe in it. There aren't many people who could go through what you've been through and still believe in that something good inside of everyone, but you do. That's what makes you Spencer Reid; not that oversized brain of yours."

Reid chuckled, shaking his head and smiling at Morgan. "You know, I wish I could do what you do."

"What?"

"Make people feel good about who they are. You do that all the time, do you realize that? You can make someone mile without even really trying."

Morgan laughed, "No, I just make it look that easy."

Reid grinned wider, rolling his eyes. "So… what's your biggest fear?" he asked, turning to face the older agent.

Morgan pressed his lips together. "I have two." He said slowly. "The first is that I'll forget why I do what I do, why I chose to do everything I can to make the world safer for a few more people… But I don't really think you'll ever let me forget that."

Reid smiled, "And the second?" he asked.

"Losing you." Morgan answered simply. "If I lost you, I'd probably forget every reason I ever had for joining law enforcement." He laughed lightly. "Do you realize that without you, I'd be completely and totally lost."

Reid frowned, thinking. "You seemed to be doing alright before you met me," he pointed out.

"Sure, but I couldn't go back again." Morgan said. "Now that I have you, I couldn't survive without you."

Reid felt blush heat his face and he grinned wide again, licking his lips. "Is that another way of saying that you love me?"

"Most definitely." Morgan nodded.

Reid smiled, then smirked when he glanced at the gage on the dash. "Good, because we need gas and you've got a promise to keep,"

Morgan glanced at the gage and shook his head, "I should've known you wouldn't forget."

"I never forget," Reid reminded him, smiling. "And we need to call your mom, or Sara. She said she wanted us to keep her updated about where we are."

"Alright, I'll call her when we stop." Morgan promised, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. "Where's the next gas station, my shoulder is starting to cramp…"

Reid smirked again, "4.3 miles ahead on the right. You need to get in the other lane." He watched Morgan take one hand off of the steering wheel to massage his aching shoulder and smiled, "If you would've let me drive three hours ago when I asked, you wouldn't be in pain right now."

* * *

**E/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter guys! I'm a little iffy about it, it was sort of random, honestly…**

**I acutally did have a similar conversation about horror movies w/my brother… minus all of the romantic, love-y dove-y stuff…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Germophobia is a Neologism

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :3**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Germophobia Is a Neologism

They pulled away from the pump and to the front of the station and Morgan deliberately hesitated when he slid out of the driver's seat and handed Reid the keys. He snatched them away and made a face at him, narrowing his eyes. Morgan grinned, "I'm just messing with you, Pretty Boy."

Reid smiled slowly and pocketed the keys. "I'm going to the bathroom. You should call your mom." Morgan laughed, shaking his head, and watched the younger man walk into the gas station before pulling out his cell phone and following him to pay for the gas.

He handed the clerk the money and browsed around the small store, picking up a bag of Reese's and buying two small coffees while waiting for Reid to get out of the bathroom. He laughed quietly to himself when he walked out scrubbing hand sanitizer on his hands with a small frown on his face.

"You know public restrooms are among the top three most contaminated places in the world. There's no end to the types of bacteria that can be spread simply by touching the door handle. Staphylococcus, influenza –"

"I didn't know you were a germophobe, Spencer." Morgan grinned, holding the coffee out to him.

Reid's face lit up and he snatched the steaming coffee, "Germophobia is a neologism." He said frowning. "The actual term for a fear of dirt and germs is mysophobia." He explained. "And I am not mysophobic," he argued. "I simply feel that hygiene is very important and public restrooms have an extremely poor track record and low standards of cleanliness."

Morgan nodded, smiling at him and leading the way out of the convenience store. "Well, I guess you've got a point there." He said, automatically reaching for the driver's side door.

"Derek," Reid stopped him, frowning and holding up the keys.

"Right," Morgan backed away. "I forgot, Pretty Boy." He brushed a kiss over the younger man's lips.

Reid smiled and climbed into the driver's seat, cranking the car. "Call your mom." He ordered, looking pointedly at the cell phone Morgan was holding in his hands.

Morgan smiled, shaking his head and climbing into the passenger side, hitting his mom's speed dial number.

"Hey, Momma," he smiled when she answer the phone. "Yeah, we just stopped to get gas; we're just coming into Ohio." He paused, smiling at something his mother said. "Yes, Spencer's fine." He told her. "He's driving right now. Alright, I'll tell him. Love you too, Momma. See you soon."

He flipped the phone closed and turned to Reid, "She says she can't wait to see us and she's glad you're coming; Sara's apparently starting to freak out."

"Well, she's getting married. It's a huge change in her life. Wouldn't you be a little freaked out?"

"Me? Nah, I'd be fine…"

Reid frowned, "Really? It wouldn't strike you as a huge change in your life?"

"That's not what I meant." Morgan argued. "I meant, I wouldn't be nervous. If I ever get married, it'll be because I'm absolutely certain that I'm in love."

"Are you not absolutely certain about me?" Reid asked, raising a brow.

"Now, did I say that?" Morgan demanded. "I love you, Spencer. Nothing's going to change that."

Reid frowned, still looking slightly hurt. "So you said 'if' because...?"

"Because I think it's a little too soon to be thinking about marriage, don't you?" Morgan asked. "It's only been four months since we got together."

Reid thought about it, "So you haven't completely ruled it out."

"Of course not," Morgan assured him. "But it's something we should talk about when we're ready, you know? Marriage is a big deal."

Reid nodded, "I know." He agreed. "It just seemed like you weren't even considering it a possibility."

Morgan took one of Reid's hands and gently massaged it, "I didn't mean it like that." He promised. Reid nodded and they fell silent for a few minutes. Morgan reached forward and turned on the radio, flipping through stations until he found one he liked.

"What's this?" Reid frowned, glancing toward the radio.

Morgan looked at him like he was in shock, "You don't know who this is?" he asked, turning it up a little bit. Reid shook his head.

"I don't listen to the radio very often. I like classical music."

"Right, Beethoven and Mozart…" Morgan shook his head, smiling. "I forgot."

"So who is it?" Reid asked again, still frowning. The music was very… different than anything he'd ever listened to before.

Morgan smiled, "This song's been around for a while, Reid. Are you seriously telling me you haven't heard it?"

"No, I've never heard it… I probably don't even know who's singing it…"

"It's _Gives You Hell_," Morgan answered. "By The All-American Rejects."

"The what?" Reid raised a brow. "Why would they call themselves that?"

Morgan shrugged, "The same reason Lady Gaga is Lady Gaga…" he said.

Reid frowned, looking confused. "Who?"

Morgan stared at him for a moment and shook his head, smiling at him. "You are one of a kind, Spencer." He told him, smiling.

**~/.\~**

A couple of hours later and the entire bag of Reese's was gone and both of their coffee's drained. Morgan stared at the empty bag sadly, hearing his stomach grumble, and glanced at the clock. "Pretty Boy, I'm starving." He told him. "Want to stop and get something to eat?"

Reid made a face, not being the biggest fan of fast food… "Where do you want to eat?" he asked. "We just passed a McDonald's, that sign said there's a Hardee's up ahead…"

"Nah." Morgan shook his head. "Not in the mood for burgers." His stomach protested though, growling audibly.

"Obviously you're in the mood for something." Reid told him, not taking his eyes off of the road. He drove with a rigidity that surprised Morgan. He held the wheel carefully in his hands, his eyes totally trained on the road. But Morgan had discovered that he could certainly drive with distractions when he turned the music up louder or teased the younger man… Or ran his hand up and down his leg while they were waiting at a traffic light, which earned him almost a half hour of uncharacteristic silence.

"I'm starving," Morgan nodded.

"So where do you want to eat?" Reid asked again, glancing at the billboards as he drove down the highway.

"I don't know." Morgan shrugged. "Do you want to go by a fast food place or go in somewhere and eat?"

"I can't eat while I'm driving," Reid said. "But we could switch out if you'd rather get something quick. Just tell me so I know where to go."

Morgan sighed, watching the signs flash by. "Taco Bell," he said suddenly, seeing the advertisement.

"Taco Bell?" Reid frowned, "That's a fast food place, right?"

"You've never been to Taco Bell?" Morgan asked, blinking in surprise.

"No, but… wasn't there something on the news about the beef they put in their food?"

"There was, yeah. Surprised you don't know the details."

"I wasn't really paying attention, Derek." Reid said, frowning. "If you remember, that story came on the morning you decided to take your sling off."

Morgan grinned, "That's right… I remember now." He brushed his hand against Reid's leg again, sending a shiver down the other man's spine and grinned wider. "Well in that case, we definitely have to go to Taco Bell. It'll be a learning experience for you,"

Reid raised his brows, frowning and turning into the drive through line once the restaurant came into view. "A learning experience?"

"Yep," Morgan grinned. "I get the feeling this trip is gonna be full of those. For both of us."

* * *

**E/N: Ah, Taco Bell… I love Taco Bell. XD**

**And Morgan and Reid, LOL … Not such a big fan of Hardee's though… yuck…**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. If You Promise Not to Strain Yourself

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! Glad you're liking the story so far! XD**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**I'm getting to them arriving in Chicago in this chapter guys, I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ch. 3: Only If You Promise Not To Strain Yourself

Reid and Morgan sat in the Taco Bell parking lot eating their orders. It was too crowded inside for them to find a seat and they wanted to get going as quickly as possible anyway. Morgan was eating a chicken enchilada and Reid had ordered, at Morgan's insistence, a beef Chilupa. He was studying it curiously rather than eating and Morgan sighed, taking a bite out of his enchilada before sitting it down and taking the chilupa from his lover.

"You've got to eat, Pretty Boy. It's not gonna bite, I promise."

Reid made a face and took his food back, "I know that." He said, frowning. "I was merely studying it. You know, it's not all that similar to the food that is actually consumed in the Mexican culture. In fact, the taco as we know it didn't even originate in Mexico. It -"

"Eat. Now. Or I'll force it down your throat."

Reid frowned again, but slowly brought the chilupa to his mouth and took a bite, chewing slowly. "…It's not bad." He said finally. "At least there aren't any chopsticks."

Morgan burst out laughing, shaking his head. "You know, you are one of a kind, Spencer."

**~/.\~**

It was five thirty before Reid and Morgan finally arrived in Chicago and they switched positions again so that Morgan could drive to his mother's house, knowing the city better than Reid did.

Fran Morgan answered the door, her hair falling into her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw them and she threw her arms around both of them. "You're finally here!" she grinned. "I was beginning to think you two had forgotten."

"Spencer wouldn't let me forget." Morgan assured her, "Trust me, Momma."

Fran smiled kindly, "Well, at least you made it safe. I can't believe you were actually considering flying, Derek. After getting shot…" she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Momma." Morgan assured her, following her into the living room where Sara and Desiree both sat, with T.J. and two other men they'd never met before. Sara and Desi tackled their brother and Reid with grins and laughter.

"Took you long enough to get here." Sara accused, "Did you and Spencer get sidetracked."

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her, "No, Spencer drove most of the way and he drives like a grandma."

"I do not!" Reid protested. "I drive the speed limit!"

Morgan shook his head, "Who's this?" he asked, nodding to the two other men.

"Oh, sorry…" Sara turned to face them, "Derek, Spencer, this is T.J.'s brother, Andrew and his boyfriend, Brian. Andrew, Brian, this is Derek and Spencer."

They greeted each other with briefly but Morgan had a hard time not narrowing his eyes at Brian. He was a tall, dark skinned guy with piercing brown eyes. There was something about him that the FBI agent just didn't like.

"And, of course you remember T.J." Sara continued, oblivious to her brother's dislike.

"Right." Morgan nodded, taking Reid's hand and sitting down on the couch next to Desiree. He turned to Andrew and Brian and tried to hide his scowl, "So, how long have you two been together?" he asked curiously.

"About seven months now," Andrew answered. He looked a lot like T.J., but he was a little taller and more athletically built. He looked at his boyfriend with a smile, "Last week was our anniversary."

"Congratulations," Spencer said, smiling kindly at the two of them.

Morgan licked his lips, "Your parents are getting here tomorrow, aren't they T.J.?" Morgan asked the other man, frowning.

"Uh… yeah. And my sister Michelle too." T.J. licked his lips, glancing at Andrew, "Dad doesn't know Andy's here."

"You should've told him." Andrew said. From his tone it sounded like they'd been having this argument for a while.

T.J. shook his head, "No. If I'd told him he would've made a big deal out of it and not come to the wedding. You two haven't seen each other in months. You need to work this out."

Andrew scowled, "There's nothing _to _work out. He's being a stubborn ass and that's all there is to it."

"Have you even tried talking to him since he kicked you out?" Morgan asked. He wasn't trying to intrude, but Brian certainly seemed to take it that way.

"He isn't going to listen. There's no point." Andrew said, shaking his head.

"You don't know that for sure," Morgan said. "Maybe -"

"Look," Brian interrupted him, "You don't know what he's talking about, …Derek, isn't it? Your mother is fine with that fact that you're gay."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't know what it's like." Reid pointed out. "My dad tried to kill Derek when he founded out we were together."

Brian blinked, "…Are you serious?"

Reid pressed his lips together, nodding. "Yeah. He figured it would fix me since beating it out of me didn't seem to work."

Sara, Desiree and T.J. had all heard the story. Derek and Spencer had called them later the day Morgan was shot and explained everything to them.

Brian frowned, licking his lips. "Well… that's just proof of what Andrew's saying. Robert isn't going to listen to anything we have to say."

"You don't know that." Reid shook his head. "He might. You have to try to at least get him to understand. You never know what might happen."

"And what happens if he reacts like your father?" Brian demanded, raising a brow.

"He would've already done that if he was going to." Morgan answered, his scowl growing more pronounced.

"Alright." Sara suddenly interrupted. "How 'bout we find a less sensitive subject to talk about?" she asked.

The men just sat there silently, not really meeting anyone else's eyes. Desiree finally spoke up, "So… I was promoted last week…" she said.

The tension slowly dissipated as Sara and Desi drew the rest of them into a more peaceful conversation and they ate dinner, talking quietly.

**~/.\~**

After dinner they slowly dispersed. Sara and T.J. were staying in T.J.'s apartment across town and Desiree headed back to her own apartment a little after ten when Brian and Andrew headed out. They were staying in a hotel, not wanting to impose on T.J. and Sara while they were planning their wedding.

Morgan and Reid told Fran good night early and went upstairs to finally unpack. Morgan pulled the comforter back on the bed, still frowning somewhat. "I just don't like him." He said, talking about Brian. "There's something … weird about him."

"Come on, Derek, he didn't do anything. He's just defending his boyfriend and really… after all Andrew's father has done, you can't blame him for not liking the guy."

"I know, but it's more than that." Morgan sad. "I don't know how to explain it, I just… Haven't you ever met someone who sort of hits you the wrong way?"

Reid thought about it, shaking his head slowly as he removed his socks. "No." he sad.

Morgan sighed, pulling his jeans off and looking thoughtful. "No one you've ever just not liked for no reason?"

Reid shook his head again, "No."

The older man sighed, "I guess it's just me."

"More than likely." Reid nodded, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. He slid over to the side of the bed where Morgan was sitting in nothing but his boxers and slid his hands slowly up his back, his long fingers massaging the tense muscles.

"Is your shoulder still hurting?" he asked, frowning.

Morgan leaned into Reid's touches, shaking his head. "It's not that bad." He assured him.

Reid sighed, frowning at him. "Derek, I told you I should've driven. You're gonna end up hurting yourself if you aren't careful. Your muscles are too tense."

"Well…" Morgan grinned slowly, turning and taking Reid's hands, pulling him down on top of him. "I know a good way to loosen them…"

Reid smiled slowly, sitting up and sliding his hands over Morgan's stomach, up around his neck and bending down to kiss him. "Only if you promise not to strain yourself… too much."

Morgan chuckled, sliding his hands down around Reid's waist, "I don't know if I can keep that promise… but I'll try…"

**E/N: My inner pervert is screaming at me to write more, but I'm tired at the moment and I'm trying to keep this 'T' rated…**

**So… now you've met Andrew (I know it was pretty brief, sorry for that. The writer's block was strong in this chapter…) Let me know what you think!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Who's This Skinny Little White Boy?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! You make me smile; without you this story wouldn't even exist!**

…**Like I said, Brian being in here isn't a good thing… He's gonna cause some drama and maybe some angst. I do like Andrew tho XD He's pretty cool…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 4: Who's This Skinny Little White Boy?

"Derek! Spencer!" Fran's voice, along with the smells of breakfast cooking, floated up the stairs to Morgan's old bedroom where the two men lay sleeping. Morgan blinked himself awake and sat up groggily, shaking his young lover gently. "Spencer… wake up, it's morning."

Reid moaned and rolled over, squinting his eyes against the early morning sun coming in through the window. "Can't we just sleep five more minutes?" he muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up, yawning.

Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, Pretty Boy. T.J.'s parent's are going to be here this afternoon and Aunt Harriet and Aunt Anita are gonna be here too."

"Who?"

"My dad's older sister and my mom's great aunt…" he explained, digging around for a clean pair of boxers. "They're supposed to meet us for an early lunch."

"Why is that important?"

"Two reasons. One, they hate each other and two… they apparently don't like T.J. They're trying to convince Momma to tell Sara not to get married." He smiled, shaking his head. "They already tried convincing Sara and since that didn't work…"

"Right." Reid sighed, nodding. He was suddenly grateful he had no living relatives other than his mother. It made things a whole lot less complicated. "…Why do they hate each other, exactly?"

"Aunt Harriet thinks my parent's shouldn't have gotten married. She doesn't like my mom. And Aunt Anita thinks my mom married 'bellow' herself."

Reid frowned, "That's ridiculous!" he argued. "You parents loved each other."

"Doesn't matter. Aunt Harriet was fifteen years older than my dad and she and Aunt Anita are both old fashioned…"

"So they're meeting with your mom to tell her to tell your sister not to marry T.J.?" Reid clarified, fumbling tiredly with the buttons on his shirt. Morgan watched him for a minute, nodding.

"Not just Momma. Me, you and Momma."

"Wait - we're going too?"

Morgan grinned, "Yeah… Momma figured she'd need backup and she sort of wants to throw this in their faces."

"By 'this' you would mean me and you being a couple."

"That's about right." Morgan nodded.

Reid sighed, "You remember last Christmas, when I said my family was more dysfunctional than yours?" he asked.

Morgan nodded slowly.

"I was wrong." Reid said shaking his head.

**~/.\~**

"Ah, there you boys are." Fran grinned when Morgan and Reid entered the kitchen. "I thought you were going to sleep the entire morning away after all that racket last night."

Reid blushed and Morgan frowned, snatching a piece of toast off of the plate on the counter. "Momma," He shook his head. "Don't we hear enough of that from Sara and Desi."

Fran just smiled, shaking her head. "I'll stop if you two finally decide to get married." She said, "You've been together for how long now?"

"About four and a half months," Morgan answered, "And we're not planning on tying the knot anytime soon."

"Well why not?" Fran asked, sitting plates down for the three of them. "Have you even talked about it? It would be the perfect time to get engaged, Sara getting married and all."

Reid seemed to sink further down into his seat, clearly embarrassed. "Momma," Morgan sighed, shaking his head. "We're not gonna rush into anything."

"That means no. Why not? You seem very serious about each other."

Morgan sighed, "Momma, Sara's getting married, can't you just bask in that glory for now and let us breathe?"

Fran looked thoughtful, twisting her fork in her eggs, "I could, but I want to be ahead of the game. Pretty soon Sara will be married and then you two will just be dating and Desiree is still all alone…"

"So pester Desi." Morgan said, "She doesn't even have a possible husband."

"I do Derek. Every single day because she actually calls me."

"I call you!" Morgan protested.

"I've talked to Spencer more since last Christmas than I have to you." Fran told him, giving a look that put Garcia's puppy face to shame. "What does that say about my only son?"

"That he's incredibly busy and has a boyfriend who likes to make life difficult for him." Morgan muttered.

"Actually," Reid pointed out, "You spent most of last month on medical leave."

"I rest my case." Morgan mumbled, shaking his head.

"See, you could've called me." Fran shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Momma. I guess I got a little caught up doing other things. I did call you when I was in the hospital though. Nearly every other day."

"Yes, you did. And then as soon as you're released, I don't hear a word from you. I got updates every once in a while from Spencer, who actually made an effort to call me, but from you… no."

"Momma -"

"Spencer, do you call your mother often?"

"Once a month," Reid answered, licking his lips. "She doesn't exactly like talking on the phone."

"See, Diana doesn't pester him." Morgan pointed out triumphantly.

"But…" Reid hesitated. "I do writer her everyday."

Fran shot her son a smug look and he sighed. "Alright, alright. I admit it, I don't call home as often as I could. I'll work on it, Momma. I promise."

"That's what you said two months ago," Fran pointed out.

"And I have been doing better about calling you." Morgan defended. "Haven't I?" he turned to Reid, who still didn't look comfortable being in the middle of the argument.

"Well… his number of calls has gone up about 4% since Christmas…" he said.

"See!" Morgan smiled.

Fran sighed, "Four percent, Derek?" she raised a brow.

"It's something." Morgan told her. "I never promised a miracle."

"Well if you want me to stop pestering you so much, you'll start calling home more."

**~/.\~**

They helped Fran clean up breakfast and talked to Sara on the phone, who was going for her final fitting that afternoon. T.J. invited them to his bachelor party, which they were having that night at the same time as Sara's bachelorette party. Fran had pushed them into going despite the fact that they didn't know any of T.J.'s friends.

Fran promised to call Desiree, who was the Maid of Honor, to make sure that she showed up for her own fitting and then she'd promised to go with Sara after the fitting to make sure that the Rec Center where they were having the reception was ready.

They had just sat down in the living room to watch TV when the door bell rang. Fran jumped up, "They must be early!" she sighed, rushing the answer it before the impatient old women got angry.

Reid and Morgan glanced at each other, Morgan smiling slightly. Apparently, their dislike of each other was simply something the family had put up with as comical for years. A few moments later they could hear them coming back into the living room, one of them complaining about how 'messy' the front entry was.

Fran led them into the living room and rolled her eyes behind them, "We'll leave for lunch in about twenty minutes, Aunt Anita." She told one of the women. The tall, skinny one with nearly transparent skin and watery green eyes. The other woman, Aunt Harriet, was a shorter black woman with dark eyes and a scowl that matched Aunt Anita's. She pursed her lips together when she spotted Morgan and Reid sitting on the couch.

"Derek," she nodded to him. "Good to see you could take time from your busy schedule to endorse this sham of a wedding."

Morgan ignored the saracasm in her voice and smiled, "Good to see you again, Aunt Harriet." He said.

Aunt Anita frowned, "I heard you were in the hospital, boy. Getting shot at on the job and you still want to go back to it?"

He kept right on smiling at them, "I missed you too, Aunt Anita." The women grunted and sat next to each other on the couch, looking like a strange mismatched set of angry twins.

"Who's this skinny little white boy?" Aunt Harriet demanded, knocking Reid in the knee with a narrow walking cane. The young man winced and Fran stood behind the two men, a smile twitching on her lips.

"This is Spencer." She said. "He's Derek's boyfriend."

* * *

**E/N: Anyone else have an Aunt Harriet or an Aunt Anita in their family, 'cause I do. They can be the most annoying people… **

**Hope you liked it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Where I Learned To Play Football

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! Thrilled that you're enjoying the story! You rock!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 5: Where I learned to Play Football

The two women looked like Fran had just slapped them in the face. Aunt Anita reacted first, "Boyfriend? You're telling me that Derek is gay?"

"My baby brother's son?" Aunt Harriet gasped. "Queer? I don't believe it!"

Fran had a strangely smug look on her face and shrugged. "They love each other; I don't see what's so wrong with them being together."

"Love each other!" Aunt Anita looked shocked. "How can you say such a thing, Francine? How can you stand for this nonsense?"

"She probably encourages it," Aunt Harriet sneered, frowning. "Disgusting." She muttered.

"Don't talk about my son like that!" Fran suddenly snapped, frowning at the two of them. Reid and Morgan glanced at each other, neither willing to jump into the argument.

Aunt Harriet snorted, eyeing Reid up and down, "If you're going to put this shame on our family, Derek, the least you could've done is pick someone a little more… appealing. He's hardly more than a stick figure!"

"Hey!" Morgan and Reid both frowned at her. "There is nothing wrong with Spencer!"

"Besides the fact that he's gay, of course…" Aunt Anita quickly added. "Don't you feel bad for making your mother suffer like that?" she was addressing Reid.

The younger man frowned, "My mother is fine with it. She's happy I found someone that I love." He argued.

Both women snorted that time, "You must not be much good with women then… She's just happy you're with a person." Aunt Harriet said.

Reid scowled, "That's not true!" he argued.

"Spencer's got women falling all over him," Derek jumped in quickly, taking Reid's hand in his own. "He doesn't want them."

"What sort of real man doesn't want a woman?" Aunt Anita asked, shaking her head at them.

"The gay kind, you imbecile." Aunt Harriet replied. "What sort of idiotic question is that?"

"One asked by a woman's whose late husband never did such things." Aunt Anita replied.

"What? Are implying that –"

"Not at all, dear." Aunt Anita smiled, her teeth – which Reid suspected weren't real – sticking out just a bit too far. "I never meant to imply anything. I meant to say it outright."

They were now seemingly oblivious to Reid, Morgan or Fran's presence in the room, more intent on finding a better insult than the one previously delivered. It was strangely like watching high school girls argue about who was more popular or guys argue who was better at sports…

The argument became a loud roaring in the back of their ears and they quickly excused themselves, smiling as Fran winked at them over the women's heads. Aunt Harriet and Aunt Anita continued arguing about just whose side of the family had led Derek to be gay and after several minutes, they heard the women loudly proclaim that they couldn't stay for lunch and they left.

Derek was laughing when they closed the door to the bedroom upstairs. Reid raised a brow, watching him skeptically. "Are you okay? They just -"

"Don't worry about them," Derek smiled at him, shaking his head. "They would've been unhappy if I'd been with a woman. They were unhappy when Mom and Dad got married, they aren't happy that Sara and T.J. are getting married and they'd be unhappy if I was getting married. I think they just wait for these kinds of opportunities to make drama."

Reid frowned, "You're sure?" he asked, still not seeming to be convinced.

Morgan grinned and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "I'm one hundred and fifteen percent certain. Momma only told them to get them out of her hair for a little while."

Reid smiled and kissed him back. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well… Momma wants us to go to T.J.'s bachelor part tonight…" Morgan said slowly, ignoring the face Reid made, "So we've got the rest of the day free to do whatever." He thought for a moment. "How about I show you around Chicago a little?"

Reid smiled, "Sounds good to me,"

**~/.\~**

Morgan drove Reid around the large city, showing him the school he'd attended when he was younger, where he'd gotten into the fight that had gotten him arrested when he was a teenager and the old park where he'd used to hang out with friends.

They stopped to get something to eat at a small burger place and then Morgan took Reid by the old Youth center, "This is where I learned to play football…" he said slowly, wincing a the memories that flitted across his mind as he and Reid walked into the main building where a few kids were running around playing basketball.

Reid licked his lips, eyeing Morgan carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Morgan assured him. "This place hasn't changed much…" he noted, looking around the building. They'd made renovations and gotten new, better equipment, but that was really about it.

Reid put a hand gently on Morgan's shoulder, "He's not here, Derek." He said quietly.

Morgan smiled at the other man, nodding. "I know." He replied quietly. Instead of Carl Buford there were two adults there, a tall blond woman and a shorter black man with slightly graying hair and keen brown eyes.

They approached Reid and Morgan when they spotted them, frowning in confusion. "Can we help you two?" the woman asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're fine," Morgan told her. "I was just showing a friend where I grew up," he motioned to Reid, who made a face but nodded.

"You used to come here?" the man asked, staring at him in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm Derek Morgan," Morgan answered.

"Derek…" The man smiled slightly and held his hand out to him. "I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you, Agent. I'm Robert Walters. Damien Walters's father."

Morgan and Reid both looked surprised. Damien Walters had been one of the boys Buford had killed when he had tried to convince James to tell someone about the sexual abuse he was suffering at Carl's hands.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you and your team for putting that bastard away…" Mr. Walters said, tears glistening in his eyes as he thought about his young son and his untimely death.

Morgan managed a smile at the man, though the memories of that trip weren't exactly pleasant. "I… I was just doing my job, Mr. Walters. I didn't have that much to do with his arrest anyway… It was Spencer and the rest of my team," He motioned to Reid standing next to him and Mr. Walters seemed to notice the younger man for the first time.

He shook Reid's hand, "Thank you." He choked up a little bit. "Thank you, both of you."

Morgan and the man talked for a few more minutes and Morgan led Reid out to the football field, enclosed with a chain link fence. "This was where I used to play…" he said somberly, his eyes full of cold nostalgia.

Reid watched him, licking his lips. He looked slightly irritated, but stared out at the young boys playing and squinted his eyes against the midday sunlight. He knew Morgan was probably having a lot of painful flashbacks at the moment, but something was bothering him. "Derek…" he said slowly.

Morgan turned to look at him, frowning at his tone. "Yeah?"

"Why did you introduce me as a 'friend' back there?" he asked carefully.

"What?"

"When you were talking to that woman, you said you were showing your 'friend' where you had grown up. Is that all I am to you?"

"No, Spencer of course not! I just…"

"Just what?"

Morgan sighed, "It was a habit, Spencer. I'm sorry. I'm used to us keeping this a secret." He took Reid's hand in his and looked him in the eye, "I won't do it again, ok? I promise."

Reid smiled at him, interlocking their fingers gently and nodding, "Ok…" he said slowly, looking back out at the teens on the field. After a moment of silence he said, "What made you decide to play sports in the first place?"

Morgan laughed at Reid's sincerely curious tone, like he couldn't fully comprehend someone wanting to play sports. "It was fun… at least at first. My dad was a huge football fan; he used to take me to games when I was a kid… It was something I liked doing,"

Reid frowned, "My dad was a football fan too…" he said slowly."He never took me to games though… Then again, he liked baseball more." He frowned, looking lost in thought. "Do you think your dad would have liked that you and I are together?"

Morgan's fingers tightened around Reid's, "Spencer I loved my father. I still love my father. And I believe that he would accept it. He would try to understand. It would probably not have been easy for him, but he wouldn't have hated me for it, or you."

Reid smiled up at him, relief in his eyes; as if Derek's assurance of a dead man's acceptance was all he really needed at that moment. A young voice suddenly interrupted the silence, "Derek!"

Their fingers unwound as they turned to see a boy, about fifteen years old, walking towards them with a smile on his face. "James," Morgan greeted him. "What's up?"

"Haven't seen you around here in a while," James said, smiling at the older man. "You here for work?"

"No, kid. My sister Sara's getting married tomorrow." Morgan responded.

"Whoa, really?" James looked surprised. Reid stood a little behind Morgan looking awkwardly out of place. "Who's your friend?" James asked, nodding to the young agent.

Morgan turned to see Reid throw a look at him, reminding him clearly of their conversation a minute ago. "Oh… This is Spencer," he said slowly. "He's one of my co-workers. Spencer, this is James."

James smiled at him, "Cool. Nice to meet you,"

Reid nodded toward the teenager and shot Morgan a look, frowning at him. Morgan sighed and cleared his throat, "James… Spencer is also… my boyfriend."

James blinked, looking shocked for a long minute. "Boyfriend?" he repeated the word slowly, like it was foreign to him, and studied Reid again with a different, harder to place expression on his face.

He licked his lips slowly and turned to look at Morgan again, "You're… gay?" he asked skeptically, looking unsure.

Morgan pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. He wasn't sure how James was going to take the news. Would he feel angry? Betrayed? Disgusted? The last one was the most likely considering what he'd had to go through with Carl…

Whatever Morgan had thought James would do, it wasn't what happened. The teenager suddenly looked oddly relieved and closed his eyes for a moment before smiling up at the FBI agent who had become his friend and mentor. "I was afraid to tell you before because of… of what happened…" he swallowed over a lump in his throat as pain flashed in his eyes."Damien… He was more than just my friend…"

Morgan looked shocked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I mean… we never did anything…" James said quickly, "Except… kiss a few times… But…" he trailed off. "I thought if I told you that, you would say I'd deserved what - what Carl did."

Morgan shook his head quickly, putting a gentle hand on James's shoulder. "No one deserves that, James. No one. And… And even if I didn't know exactly how you feel; I would never think that or tell you that it was your fault because you're gay."

The young boy smiled at him again, "How long are you going to be in town this time?" he asked.

"Just until after the wedding," he answered, straightening back up. Reid watched them in silence, licking his lips nervously.

James looked thoughtful, "My little sister's having a birthday party tonight. You can come if you want. You and …Spencer,"

"I'll see what I can do, kid." Morgan assured him. James nodded and glanced at his watch, "I've got to get home. See you later, Derek!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off.

"He seems like a good kid…" Reid said quietly, stepping up closer to Morgan.

"He is…" Morgan said quietly. He turned to face Reid and took his hand again. "Do you think we can stop by James's sister's party for a few minutes before we go to T.J.'s party?"

"Why don't we just skip T.J.'s party and stay at James's?" Reid asked hopefully. "I really don't want to go to a bachelor party…"

"We told T.J. we would go, Spencer." Morgan pointed out.

"I know but… Derek, we would be going there as a couple. Doesn't that sort of mess up the whole 'bachelor' thing?"

Morgan laughed, rolling his eyes. "Andrew and Brian will be there too," he pointed out. "So we aren't the only couple going. Besides, it's just for a few hours…"

Reid sighed, "Fine, I'll go. But you owe me for this."

Morgan flashed a bright grin, "Then maybe something good will come out of this after all…"

* * *

**E/N: Hmm… Not sure about this chapter. I had a teensy bit of writer's block at the beginning…**

**I don't know why I made James gay, honestly. I guess the idea struck me as I was writing this chapter and it just happened…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! The bachelor party should be coming soon!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Cut Off His Balls, Wasn't That It?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! I love you! X)**

**Glad you peoples are enjoying the story so far! This is (amazingly) the 3****rd**** time I've gotten to update this week! It's a miracle, I usually don't get to get online this often…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Ch. 6: Cut His Balls Off, Wasn't That It?

When Reid and Morgan arrived back at the house Sara, T.J., Desiree, Andrew and Brian were already there. And they could hear other voices coming from the kitchen. Andrew looked angry, frowning toward the kitchen doorway, and Brian was holding his hand, rubbing his thumb in circles gently, but glaring in the same direction.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked, taking a seat on the couch with Reid sitting next to him.

"My parents are here," T.J. answered, glancing toward the kitchen. My mom and dad are in the kitchen with your mom. …Michelle is upstairs in the bathroom."

"When did they get here?" Reid asked, looking back toward the kitchen when they heard a man's voice in a raised, angry whisper.

"About a half hour ago," Brian replied, turning to look at Reid. "You two are lucky you missed that."

"What happened?" Morgan frowned at the other man. He answered, but continued looking at Reid when he spoke.

"Lawrence saw Andrew and me and turned around, swearing the entire time. He would've left if Rebecca hadn't stopped him. Your mom and Rebecca have been in the kitchen arguing with him since then. They're trying to convince him to stay for the wedding, but he says he doesn't want to be any part of it if Andrew and I are here."

Sara licked her lips, taking T.J.'s hand. "And we still haven't told them about you and Spencer…" she said somberly, shaking her head.

"He's not going to stay." Andrew spoke suddenly. "Not if I'm here. Maybe I should go -"

"No." T.J. shook his head. "You're staying. If he can't accept who you are, then he isn't welcome at the wedding. He's being a stubborn ass like he always is and if that's how he's going to act, then he can stay at the hotel while Sara and I get married."

Andrew gave his brother a grateful smile but shook his head, "There shouldn't be any reason for him to not want to see his son get married, especially if the reason is because he doesn't approve of his other son's life."

"If he has this big of a problem with homosexuality, he won't want to go anyway once he meets me and Spencer," Morgan pointed out with a frown on his face.

"Have you actually talked to him?" Reid asked, looking at Andrew.

"He couldn't," Brian answered quickly. "His dad wouldn't give him the chance."

Sara sighed, squeezing T.J.'s hand and looking at his brother, "Whatever he says, you two are still invited and we both expect you to show up. You've got to be the best man, Andrew." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I will be… I just hope Dad doesn't do something stupid…"

"Too late," Brian muttered under his breath. "He already kicked you out and said you weren't welcome in his family."

Suddenly, the voices in the kitchen grew louder and they turned to see Lawrence Yarrow and his wife, Rebecca, exiting in a huff. "Don't tell me to be quiet, Becky!" Lawrence snapped, scowling. "I've been about as quiet as I'm gonna get."

Rebecca sighed, sending the others in the room an apologetic look as Fran quickly came out of the kitchen behind her and a younger woman who Reid and Morgan could only assume was Michelle came down the stairs. "T.J., I'll go to the wedding." Lawrence said stiffly, addressing his youngest son. "But don't expect this to change anything between me and your brother. I know you all think I'm wrong, but it's what I believe and I'm standing by my principals."

"What principals?" Brian demanded, frowning at the man he'd only met less than an hour earlier. "You threw your son out and told him he wasn't part of your family because he was gay!"

"You keep your goddamn mouth shut," Lawrence snapped, "I wasn't talking to you and you're lucky I'm holding my tongue as much as I have."

He turned back to T.J. "So I'll go to wedding," he repeated. "Just don't expect more than that. You and your mother and your sister can do what you want, but I'm not supporting this or endorsing this."

T.J. just shook his head, looking disappointed, and Sara cleared her throat, squeezing his hand again and nodding toward Reid and Morgan sitting across from them. Lawrence noticed and blinked, "Oh… Um… I don't think we've met yet," he said slowly.

"Lawrence, Rebecca… Michelle," Sara said slowly. "This is my brother Derek. He's going to be giving me away at the wedding tomorrow…" she licked her lips and her eyes shot to Lawrence, "And this is Spencer. His boyfriend."

Rebecca and Michelle smiled and said hello to them but shot wary glances toward Lawrence, who didn't say anything and instead just stared at the two of them for a long time. Finally, he shut his eyes and shook his head. "Why are you doing this to me?" he muttered under his breath.

T.J. frowned, "Doing what?"

"This!" Lawrence motioned to Morgan and Reid and Andrew and Brian. "Are you trying to get me to stay away from your wedding, is that it? First your brother says he's gay and now your fiancée has a gay brother too! What the hell is wrong with this world?"

Morgan was reminded, in a very bad way, of William Reid and couldn't quite hold back his angry snarl as he glared up Lawrence. "What exactly do you mean 'What's wrong with this world?'?" he demanded. "There is nothing wrong with being gay. Spencer and I love each other,"

"It's disgusting!" Lawrence spat back, frowning at them. "I don't understand what would make someone –"

"No one's asking you to be homosexual." Reid countered. "It's not really affecting you or your life, so why are you making such an issue out of it? Andrew is your son. Brian happens to be the person that he's dating. The only difference between heterosexual couples and homosexual couples is the genders of the two partners."

Morgan was surprised to hear Reid speak up to the man, but after what had happened with his father, he couldn't blame him for defending himself. It was true and Lawrence was too pigheaded and set in his ways to see it.

"It's not natural." Lawrence argued. "Men should not have sex with other men and women should not have sex with other women. It isn't how it's supposed to be."

"Homosexuality has been around since humanity began. It wasn't always popular, it still isn't quite accepted, but it's something that can't be stamped out. A human being's sexuality is something that is decided by around the age of seven. It isn't a choice, though some people would like to argue that it is, and it isn't wrong." Reid argued back.

"He's right," Michelle spoke, "Dad, Andrew and Brian care about each other. The same way you and Mom care about each other and Sara and T.J. care about each other. Why does it matter that Brian is a man?"

Lawrence frowned at them, "Believe whatever you want," he bristled. "I won't stand by it and I think it's filthy and disgusting." He stormed out of the room and out of the house, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Michelle, Rebecca and T.J. sighed, shaking their heads. Andrew looked after his father, disappointment clear in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," Rebecca said, looking sincerely at Reid and Morgan. "He's just… set in his ways and too stubborn to admit when he's wrong."

She hugged her sons goodbye and said it was nice meeting everyone before she too hurried out after her husband, a look of anger and embarrassment on her face for his actions. Michelle took the seat next to Desiree and smiled at Reid and Morgan kindly. "So you're Sara's brother?" she asked Morgan.

"Yeah," he leaned over and shook her hand. "Derek Morgan."

"Michelle Yarrow," she said kindly. "And this is your boyfriend."

"Spencer Reid," Reid said shyly. It was a strange contrast to his behavior just moments earlier, but that was just one of those things about Reid… When he was angry and passionate about something, he didn't seem to be nearly as awkward as he was when he was just having a normal conversation with someone.

"It's nice to meet you…" Michelle said. "Wish my Dad wasn't such a jerk…"

"Don't worry about it," Reid assured her.

"His dad was the same way," Morgan muttered. He hadn't really meant to say it, but it was true in most ways. William had been more unstable and violent, but he was just as stubborn, just as blind and just as prejudice as Lawrence was.

She shook her head and turned to look at her older brother, "I wasn't thrilled about the news at first, but it's his life and his choice. And if he cares about someone and wants to be with someone, I realized it shouldn't mattered whether or not that person is a guy or a girl."

"Exactly," Desiree said. "I mean… Well… I don't know about you, but me and most of my friends experimented with sex when we were teenagers. So do most people…"

Morgan choked on air, staring wide-eyed at his sister. "Experimented?"

Desi smirked and shook her head, "C'mon, Derek, you're a big boy, you should be able to handle hearing these kinds of things. You were fine listening when I told you I lost my virginity."

Sara snorted, "Yeah, after he broke the guy's nose."

"I didn't break his nose!" Morgan argued. "I just… told him not to touch my sister again or I'd…"

"Cut his balls off, wasn't that it?" Sara asked, raising a brow.

"Pretty sure," Desiree nodded, grinning at the annoyed look Morgan shot at her.

Michelle grinned, "It really does suck having a brother around when you're dating, doesn't it?" she asked. "Andrew and T.J. hated every single guy I ever dated."

"Still do," Andrew said, smiling at his sister. "They're all dirt bags."

"Ok… I'll give you that one." Michelle nodded. "But that doesn't mean you have to threaten them."

"We never threatened anyone," T.J. said quickly. "We warned them."

Michelle rolled her eyes, shaking her.

"Oh, God, it's getting late." Sara said suddenly, glancing at her watch. "We've got to get ready for the party." She stood, "You too, Hun." She added, kissing T.J. lightly. "Your guests will be getting there before you do if you don't hurry."

Desiree and Michelle followed Sara out of the house to get ready for Sara's bachelorette party and Reid and Morgan stood, "We're going to go see a friend of mine for a little while, T.J.," Morgan told him. "So we'll probably be late,"

"That's cool," T.J. nodded, "You probably won't want to see the strippers anyway,"

Morgan raised a brow and narrowed his eyes. T.J. held his hands out defensively, "I was kidding, Derek, I swear."

The FBI agent pressed his lips together, shrugging his coat back on, "You'd better be."

* * *

**E/N: Darn it. I wish I'd gotten to get to the bachelor party in this chapter, but it was a good length already and the party would've made it super long (I've got some stuff planned for that party…)**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Get The Hell Away From Me

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! They really do mean a lot, glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**And now… onto the bachelor party! This should be fun…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

* * *

Ch. 7: Get The Hell Away From Me

Morgan knocked on the door outside of James's house. The pain was fading and peeling, but he was at least glad to see that they had a car in the driveway, the lights were working in the house and things seemed to have gotten better for them. He knew what it was like to lose a father, he'd seen his mother struggle with the loss of his dad. And he also knew that for families like this, it wasn't easy to stay on your feet when your only source of income was your oldest son, who was killed in a drive by shooting…

James told him his mother was waiting tables and cleaning houses to make some money, and he'd gotten a job after school at the Youth Center too. Whenever he could, Morgan sent the family money. James's mother, Laura, answered the door in her apron, her hair fixed in a tight, frazzled bun on the top of her head.

"Derek!" she beamed at him and hugged him. "James told me you were coming. It's so good to see you again." She smiled brightly, pulling away and wiping her hands off on her apron. She turned to Reid a little more slowly. "And you're… Spencer, right? James mentioned you too." She smiled at him kindly.

"I won't lie, I was surprised to hear you were with another man, Derek, but I suppose when you really love someone, it doesn't matter." She hugged Reid before he even realized what was happening and Morgan laughed lightly, reminded a little of his own mother.

She led the way into the small, cluttered house. There were two little girls sitting in the kitchen. One of them was in a wheelchair. She couldn't have been more than eleven years old. "Derek!" James grinned when he spotted the man as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid." Morgan grinned at the teenager. "Which one's the birthday girl?"

"Keisha," James nodded to his sister in the wheel chair and Reid and Morgan smiled at her.

"Well, happy birthday," Morgan grinned. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two dolls. He bought one for each of the girls on their way. He handed one to Keisha and one to James's other sister, Danielle.

The girls grinned up at him and chorused "Thank you!"

Laura stood behind her daughter and looked to Derek gratefully because she herself hadn't been able to do much other than bake a cake. James had used a little of his money to get her a small ring, not a real one of course, but Keisha just seemed happy to have gotten anything.

Reid watched Morgan with the children and couldn't help but think that he would've made a good father… he wondered if Morgan wanted kids. He always seemed so at ease around children, able to get them to smile and laugh and open up to him. He was envious for a minute. The only child who'd ever really taken to him like that was Henry… which, he was thrilled about because he loved Henry like he was his own son, but no other child had ever really warmed up to him like that.

They stayed at James's house for almost two hours, talking and eating cake. Morgan and Reid even played a few video games with James. Morgan was surprised to find that Reid was actually pretty good at video games, though he had apparently never plaid any before then. By the time they left for T.J.'s bachelor party it was late into the evening. Morgan left Laura some money on the kitchen table, though he hadn't told her he had because he knew she'd protest. They said goodnight to the kids and headed for the bar where T.J. was having his party.

**~/.\~**

Reid sat slightly uncomfortably next to Morgan. Andrew and Brian were sitting with them too. Just as Reid had predicted, he didn't really enjoy the bachelor party at all. There were, as T.J. had assured Morgan, no strippers. But there was loud music, lots of alcohol and poker and a lot of T.J.'s college friends helping him 'mourn' the death of his bachelor-hood. For the most part, it was a decent party, but Reid wasn't exactly the kind of person to easily enjoy himself in a bar.

Morgan, on the other hand, seemed to be doing fine. He was working on his fifth drink while Reid was still only on his second.

Reid and Andrew had plaid a few hands of poker with the other men, but decided to quit after a little while. It wasn't that the men had much of a problem with Reid and Andrew or Derek and Brian… For the most part, they were fine with them. But some of the men were sore losers and Reid and Andrew happened to be the least inebriated and best players there.

Morgan suddenly pressed a sloppy kiss to Reid's cheek, sliding his arm around the younger man's waist and pulling him closer. "Spencer…" he slurred slightly when he talked. "When was the last time I said you were beautiful?"

Reid smiled gently at his lover as he pushed him away, "About two minutes twenty three seconds ago."

"Oh." Morgan frowned, his eyes already glassy from the alcohol. His hand slowly slid from Reid's waist to his butt, "Well, I meant it."

"I know you did, Derek." Reid told him, reaching across the table and taking the other man's drink. "I think you should-" Derek cut him off with, yanking him closer and pressing his lips against Reid's. If Reid had been in public in a normal situation, he probably would've shoved the other man away. But he had been drinking - not nearly as much as Morgan of course - and didn't really care at the moment.

After a minute, he had to push Morgan away so that he could breathe, "Derek, you're drunk."

"And your point is?" Morgan asked, grinning widely at him.

"It's wholly unattractive, that's my point." Reid said, shaking his head.

"If it's unattractive, why'd you kiss me?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Because even unattractive, you're still sexy,"

Morgan grinned, "You know what's wrong with this picture? You're not drunk and I am."

"Someone's got to drive home, Derek."

"We can take a cab, Spencer. Seriously, live a little. Drink."

"I'm fine thanks." Reid protested. "I don't much feel like humiliating myself at your sister's fiancé's bachelor party…"

"C'mon, if you can't get wasted at a bachelor party, where can you get wasted?"

Reid rolled his eyes again and disentangled Morgan from him. "I've got to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back. Try not to do something stupid."

Morgan made a face at him and slumped back in his chair as he made his way to the restrooms in the back. It was thankfully much quieter in the bathroom than it was out in the main bar. The music was so loud Reid couldn't hardly hear himself think out there, and the drunken single men loudly arguing over poker and talking about women didn't help much. At least Andrew and Brian seemed alright. Brian hadn't even touched a drink all night and Andrew had only drank half of his…

He was zipping his pants back up when the bathroom door opened. He didn't even look up to see who it was, already about to turn around and wash his hands, when he nearly jumped a foot in the air as someone came up behind him, whispering, "Hey beautiful."

Until he spoke, Reid had thought it was Morgan, but that wasn't Morgan's voice. It was Brian's. He whirled around to stare at the man in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, scowling at him.

Brian chuckled, "Calm down, Spencer…" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Do you mind backing up? Please? You're in my space…" Reid said, backing up as far as he could. Brian was practically right on top of him, his eyes locked on his. Reid ended up pressed against the bathroom wall, eyeing the other man uncomfortably.

"Tell me something… how does a smart, sexy guy like you end up with a wanna-be macho man like Derek?"

Reid frowned at him, "Derek is not a 'wanna-be macho man'!" he snapped. "And I would really appreciate it if you would back up."

Brian ignored him and Reid was starting to wonder if maybe he had drank when he wasn't looking. But there was no alcohol on his breath… So maybe he was just completely insane, that explained it.

"I could show you what it's like to be with a real man…" Brian said, leaning closer, pressing himself up against Reid. Reid felt his stomach twist when Brian's arousal pressed against his leg. He shoved against the other man, but he didn't move.

"Get away from me!" Reid snapped, his voice quavering just a little.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Brian asked, raising a brow. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Reid's. The young man screamed and pushed violently against him, but it wasn't until he tried to bite him that Brian moved away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Reid screamed, breathing harshly.

"I want you, Spencer." Brian said matter-of-factly. "Now. Right now."

"I'm dating Derek!" he pointed out obviously.

"And I'm with Andrew. They don't have to know -"

"You're insane! I don't want to… to do anything with you! I don't love you or have any feelings whatsoever for you!"

Brian frowned, moving closer again, "I could -"

"Get the hell away from me!" Reid yelled. Without thinking, his fist slammed into Brian's face and he stumbled back. Reid stared in shock as Brian gasped and blood spilled from his nose. "How could you do something like that to Andrew?"

Brian swore several times under his breath and just when Reid's mind caught up what was happening, Brian had him pinned up against the wall, fire blazing in his eyes. "You're not going to say a word to Andrew. Or to Derek." Reid swallowed hard, feeling fear trickle into his body when he felt something sharp pressing into his side and realized Brian had a knife.

"If you do, I can guarantee you'll regret it."

Reid's jaw tightened, "Let go of me." He hissed.

"No." Brian snarled, pressing the knife closer. "First you listen. If you say anything to either one of them, I'll kill your boyfriend and you, and don't think I won't."

Reid was pretty sure he was serious… And he was also starting to wonder if Brian had ever killed anyone before because he certainly didn't seem to hesitate to threaten murder. "You are going to keep your damn mouth shut."

Reid bit his lip and nodded slowly, "Fine. I won't tell them. Now get away from me."

Brian slowly relaxed and stepped away from the other man, putting his pocket knife back in his pants. Reid watched him warily while he washed the blood from his face and once he decided it was safe, he started to leave.

"And Spencer?" Brian called after him when he was at the door. "If you change your mind about you and me, you know where to find me."

Reid stared at him, stunned. Was he serious? He'd just threatened to kill him, practically molested him and… He shook his head in utter disbelief and rushed out of the bathroom to find Derek. He felt like he was going to explode or throw up, but he was certainly not going to do what Brian said and keep this thing quiet. Andrew had a right to know at the very least…

"What took you so long?" Morgan asked, looking up when Reid sat down.

"I… I wasn't gone that long." Reid said, glancing over his shoulder and cursing silently. Brian was already walking this way and he patted his pocket where the knife was threateningly as he made his way back to the table. Reid decided maybe waiting until they got back to Derek's mother's would be a better idea. At least that way, Brian wouldn't be around to do anything and they could talk to Andrew about it the first chance they got.

Morgan eyed his lover worriedly, "Are you alright, Spencer?" he asked.

"Fine. Just… tired and ready to go home."

Morgan made a face, "But we've only been here a few hours."

Reid couldn't help but smile then, "It's nearly midnight, Derek."

Morgan frowned and glanced at his watch. Reid watched him and stood again, "I think we should get going." He said, pulling Morgan up by the arm. "We'll see you tomorrow," he said to Andrew and Brian.

"See you then," Brian called as Reid had to practically drag Morgan out, supporting most his weight as he swayed a bit. Reid shuddered and ignored the comment.

"How much did you have to drink, Derek?"

"Not a clue," Morgan answered honestly, falling into the passenger seat of his car. "I stopped counting when T.J.'s friend John threw up in the flower pot…"

Reid sighed and made his way over to the driver side. He slid in and cranked the car up, "Tomorrow, at the wedding, you're not allowed to drink at all, got it?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Morgan muttered. "It's a wedding. You're supposed to get drunk… In fact, fine. Tomorrow, I won't drink. _You _will. That way it'll be easier for me to take advantage of you when you're guard is down."

Reid rolled his eyes as they pulled out of the parking lot, but his mind was only half on the conversation. He was thinking about Brian and what had happened in the bathroom. Had he done things like that before? And what the hell was with that strange mood swing? Clearly, there was something wrong with the man. Reid realized maybe Morgan's gut feeling about him had been right… Brian was definitely starting to seem like a very unlikable person.

* * *

**E/N: Meh… this didn't translate as smoothly from my head to the screen as I would've like, but… ah well. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of twisted, messed up Brian!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. This Isn't Technically Legal

**A/N: Super sorry for taking so long to update! The entire school-district's internet has been down! My apologies guys! I'm sorry! Thanks so much for all of your reviews guys! I'm glad you enjoyed it (mostly)**

**I will, unfortunately. not be able to update on a regular basis any longer. My internet has been off since September, and only one computer at my school didn't have FF blocked, but since they fixed out skool internet, it's been blocked there too and none of my friends currently have computers or internet for me to "borrow" I'm sitting outside of a store atm that has wifi. I'll try update at least once a week, maybe once every two weeks if it gets bad… But rest assured that I have not forgotten my stories and I WILL continue to write and wait for a chance to update! I'm sorry for the slower updates, it seems like life doesn't want me to update. But life can screw itself cuz by God, I'm gonna update!**

**I got some mixed reaction to Brian, but that's alright. I understand. It sort of came out of nowhere… Which I sort of did on purpose. There were tiny hints that he wasn't … right, but it wasn't exactly expected. And Reid is by no means going to blow this off. He's worried about what Brian is capable of and as a trained FBI profiler, I would never let him just play the part of a scared kid who did what the psycho told him to do out of fear… That's not who Reid is. So, I'm sorry if I gave some of you that impression.**

**Still, your reviews are as always much loved! And for the most part, you guys enjoyed it. I wasn't thrilled with the chapter myself. I thought it was decent… just not as great as I wanted.**

**Anyway, sorry for rambling and taking up space!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 8: This Isn't Technically Legal

Morgan grew slightly less annoyingly drunk on the way home and seemed to get a bit worried. Probably because even in his alcohol hazed mind he knew it wasn't normal for Reid to sit quietly like that for an extended period of time. "What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" he pressed, leaning over and gently gripping Reid's knee.

Reid glanced over at his concerned and alcohol glazed eyes and smiled slightly before turning back to the road. "…We'll talk about it when we get to your mom's," he said slowly.

Morgan's brows scrunched together and he frowned. "Why not now?" he asked, looking confused.

Reid licked his lips, "…Because I'm not sure how well you're going react to it and I don't want to be driving when I tell you."

Morgan sat back, still looking confused. That didn't sound good. And he had so been looking forward to convincing Reid to have sex tonight, but if something bad had happened he was pretty sure that wasn't going to be an option.

Reid sat there for a minute when they pulled up outside of the Morgan residence. Slowly, the headlights died and he climbed out of the car with Morgan behind him. He had to help Morgan up the stairs, he stumbled a bit once they reached the top, but they stayed quiet as they made their way to the bedroom, not wanting to wake Fran up.

Morgan fell onto the bed and stared at Reid as he kicked his shoes off. "So… what's wrong?" he asked again.

Reid licked his lips, sinking down onto the bed next to him and taking his hand slowly. "…When I went to go to the bathroom earlier at the party…" he hesitated. He wasn't looking forward to Morgan's reaction at all… "Brian came in after me. Apparently, he had some things to get off his chest."

Morgan frowned, confused. "What does Brian have to do with anything?"

Reid licked his lips again and sighed. "…Derek, I think there's something wrong with Brian. You were right."

"But… why?" Morgan pressed. "What happened?"

"He …he pushed me up against the wall and he kissed me." Reid said slowly.

"WHAT!" Morgan jumped up, letting go of Reid's hand.

Reid hesitated, "I… I hit and told him to stay away from me…" he said slowly. "But…He put a knife to my side and said if I told you or Andrew he'd kill us both. Derek, there's something wrong with Brian. Something really wrong."

Slowly, Morgan's seething anger simmered down some and he stared down at his lover. "…He said what?" he asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"He's unstable, Derek." Reid said worriedly. "I'm worried he could do something to Andrew… To another person. If he hasn't hurt someone yet, he will. It was… it was strange. He was like a completely different person."

Morgan frowned, his knuckles white. "…Maybe he has a personality disorder."

"Maybe. It would make sense. Derek, I'm worried."

Morgan nodded. "We could call Garcia in the morning. Maybe she could find something on him."

Reid looked thoughtful and nodded. "Alright…" he said, glancing over at the digital clock. It was already after midnight.

"What hotel are Andrew and Brian staying at?" Morgan asked suddenly, turning his glazed eyes to study Reid's face.

"…Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just a question." Morgan answered. "I may want to stop by their room and teach Brian a lesson about making a move on my boyfriend…"

"Derek, no. Leave him alone. At least until we can find out more about him. If he's as unstable as I think he is, it's best not to antagonize him. He won't think twice about using that knife on you."

"And I won't think twice about using my gun." Morgan said, reaching into his bag where he kept his gun when he wasn't wearing it.

"No." Reid reached over and took Morgan's hand, pulling it away from the bag. "I told you, Derek, Brian's unstable. He won't respond well to being threatened."

"Well maybe I don't respond so well to some asshole kissing my boyfriend," Morgan countered. "He's not getting away with this,"

"Derek," Reid warned. "Please try to think objectively here. As a profiler, you know that someone as unstable as Brian seems to be, needs to be handled carefully. You can't just run into the hotel room, guns blazing, fist flying. What if he hurts you? What if he hurts Andrew? That's a risk we should not take."

Morgan sighed, leaning back, "Fine. I won't shoot him. Yet. But if he tries something like this again, I'm not going to hold back, Spencer. And he will pay for this. At the very least he assaulted a federal agent."

"And we can file a report tomorrow… After the wedding. If we don't find anything more on Brian… If we do, we might not be able to wait."

"Damn. I almost forgot about the wedding tomorrow…"

Reid sighed, "It would sort of ruin things for Sara and T.J. if all this came out…"

"But if this guy is as dangerous as you think, we shouldn't wait." Morgan licked his lips. Suddenly, he really wished he'd drank about six more beers. Then he wouldn't be conscious and he wouldn't have to deal with any of this right now.

Reid sighed and fell back against the pillows on the bed, closing his eyes. It had been an exhausting night and it looked like it was going to be an exhausting day tomorrow as well. Morgan slid up next to him, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist and drew him closer, sighing heavily.

Reid turned to face Morgan and laid his head on his shoulder. "Might as well get some sleep…" he said. "We've got to call Garcia in the morning…"

Morgan looked angry and disappointed… mostly angry. But he nodded and pressed a kiss to Reid's head, breathing deeply and sighing. Was there nowhere they could go without some psycho trying to hurt his Spencer?

**~/.\~**

They woke up after only a few hours of sleep at a little past seven the next morning. Fran was already awake and getting ready for the wedding, which was at eleven. She yelled down the hall and told them to get ready and eat because they had to be at the church in a couple of hours.

As soon as they showered they went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Morgan's head was sill aching with the residual effects of the alcohol he'd drank the night before but as he pulled on his shirt he called Garcia and put it on speaker.

"Well, to what do I owe this call so early in the morning my Chocolate God?" Garcia answered happily. "Having fun with my Baby Boy?"

"Baby Girl, we need a favor…" Morgan said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Garcia demanded immediately.

"…Can you run a name for us, Garcia? Brian Keller. Please…" Reid said, licking his lips nervously.

"Run a name? You aren't working a case are you? You two are supposed to be taking the weekend off. Derek, your sister is getting married. _Today._"

"I know, Baby Girl. We aren't working. But we need you to run a check on him. It's important…"

Garcia hesitated. "Alright…" she said slowly. "May I ask why?"

Morgan glanced up at Reid, who was buttoning up his shirt and fumbling with his tie.

"We'll tell you later. As soon as we get back Garcia. Right now, we're kind of busy. We've got to be at the church soon and we'd like to know as much as possible before we leave,"

She sighed and they heard her wheel her chair around and begin typing. "What sort of information am I looking for, exactly?" she asked as she turned on her monitor.

"Anything. Everything, Baby Girl. Just get it and get it fast."

She smirked on the other end of the line, "Doubting me, Derek?" she asked teasingly. "Give me a couple of minutes and I can give you this guys entire life history if you want. This isn't technically legal though… you know that?"

"We know, Garcia." Reid said, frowning when Morgan smiled at him and rolled his eyes, coming over and helping him tie his tie properly.

"Alright, alright…" Garcia sighed. "This better be one freakin' amazing story, boys. I'm risking my job here…"

* * *

**E/N: …Sorry for cutting you guys off there. I didn't want to get into Brian's history or anything yet. Plus, I'm sort of stumped about exactly how this whole thing is gonna go down right now…**

**But fret not, I'm working on it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. You Look Beautiful, Sara

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! I love you!**

**You find out some more about Brian and his past in this chapter… and maybe there's a little drama and some action… just maybe though.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 9: You Look Beautiful, Sara

They were fully dressed, much quicker than they thought they would be, before Garcia's flying fingers stopped typing on the other end of the phone. "Hmm… Well, so far I can tell you that Brian Keller is on several social networking sites where he has well over three hundred friends… He's homosexual, hasn't held down a job for longer than eight months, was arrested twice in Tucson three years ago for a drunken bar fight and destruction of private property… He is apparently a loud protester of anything Anti-Gay, but I can't really blame him there, hmm… He's currently in a relationship with Andrew James Yarrow, he likes cars and apparently has a large collection of knives… Ooh… what's this…"

They glanced at each other nervously, already not liking how any of this sounded for Andrew's relationship.

"Two of his past boyfriends filed restraining orders against him, claiming domestic abuse." Garcia said, frowning. "Nothing was ever actually proven and no charges were ever filed…" The two agents listening closed their eyes. That answered one of their questions about Brian…

"…Oh, that's sad." Garcia murmured as she stared at the screen.

"What is?" Reid and Morgan asked at the same time, frowning.

"One of his former boyfriends died a year ago in a car accident. Brian was driving. He's got a cyber-shrine set up for him on FaceBook."

"Wait, you said Brian was driving?" Reid asked, his eyes darting to his lover and back to the phone sitting between them.

"Uh huh," Garcia nodded on the other end of the phone. "Why?"

"What sort of injuries did he have?"

"Minor bruises, a couple of cuts. Nothing major. Most of the damage was done to the passenger side when they veered off the road and into the metal guard rails. Darren, his boyfriend, was trapped in the car. Brian managed to crawl out, but the gas tank exploded before he got around to Darren' side. He suffered some first degree burns on his hands and arms too…"

"Anything else, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, not liking anything he had heard yet.

"…Hmm, well, when he was eighteen, he spent some time in a state hospital, apparently he lived with his uncle growing up… The records are sealed though, but I do have a newspaper article from just a couple weeks before he was admitted that claims he attempted to sexually assault another boy and slipped him drugs, but when he … um… couldn't become aroused he beat the boy… Brian says it never happened… Claims he blacked out after getting drunk that night, but there was no alcohol in his system."

And that killed Brian's chances completely right there. There was no way that they could simply not tell Andrew about what had happened the night before. And no way that they couldn't file a report with the police… They just wished they didn't have to do it the day of Sara and T.J.'s wedding…

"It's so weird," Garcia muttered to herself.

"What is?" Reid asked.

"Well, the guy has tons of friends, you know? And from the things he posts, he seems like a decent guy, who obviously adores his boyfriend… But with this history… he's koo-koo for co-co puffs…"

"You got that right, Baby Girl," Morgan nodded.

"…Why did you want me to look him up anyway?" Garcia asked curiously.

"We'll tell you when we get back," Morgan assured her. "Right now, we've got a lot to take care of before the wedding. Thanks Baby Girl…"

"You're welcome, my Knight." Garcia grinned. "And my Junior G-man. Send your sister my love!"

**~/.\~**

Reid and Morgan slipped out of the house, telling Fran that they wanted to go drive around Chicago for a little while before going to the church. Fran figured they just didn't want to be at the house when Aunt Harriet and Aunt Anita showed up again and let them go without an argument. The real truth was that they didn't want to upset anyone by telling them about Brian just yet.

They drove to the police station and asked to file a report. One of the officers remembered them from the case with Buford and was quick to give them his time. He listened as Reid explained what had happened in the bathroom the night before, about Brian pushing him into the wall and kissing him, about him punching Brian in the face and Brian threatening him.

"I'll go over there and check out the bathroom now," the officer told them. "To see if there's any evidence left, and we'll pull security tapes too, of course. But unless you can show me some physical evidence now, there isn't much I can do other than talk to this guy, and I highly doubt he'll come clean."

"But you do believe us?" Reid asked, he sounded a bit desperate, because he wanted to make damn sure that they weren't going to blow this off. Something had to be done.

"I do," the officer nodded. "And I'll go check right now. Once I have anything I can use, other than just your word against his, I'll bring him in."

"You can't take him now and look later?" Morgan asked. He knew he really couldn't without solid proof… It was a rule that really bugged the FBI agent. Talking to 'suspects' they could do, but arresting them was a no-go. And they didn't want Brian to know that they'd talked to anyone until it was too late for him to run because there was no telling how he would react to that…

"I'm sorry, Agent Morgan, but you know the procedures as well as I do. I need evidence first. I can go talk to him, but -"

"No." Reid shook his head. "Look first. Talk to him if you can't find anything, but not before. He's violent and I think he could explode over anything right now. He poses a danger to anyone and everyone around him."

The officer nodded sympathetically, "I'll let you know," he assured them, writing their numbers down in case he needed to call them for anything. "Don't worry about it."

**~/.\~**

Reid and Morgan got to the church early, running into Lawrence as he and Rebecca were entering. He paused, frowned at them and it was obvious that he wanted to say something, but Rebecca gave her husband a harsh look and tugged him inside, greeting Reid and Morgan with a sincere smile.

There weren't many people in the church. They saw Michelle, dressed in a long, sapphire colored dress, talking to Desiree and another young woman who were dressed in their violet Bride's Maid dresses already. They made their way down the hall in the back of the church to the room where Sara was having her hair curled and set. She was already in her dress, sitting down. Fran was standing there, with Aunt Anita.

"There you two are!" Fran smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten…"

Morgan forced a smile, "We couldn't forget, Momma."

"Where were you two? It's nearly ten thirty." Sara asked, glancing up at them from where she sat.

"…We were just taking care of something." Morgan said slowly.

Reid nodded, licking his lips. "You look beautiful, Sara." He told her kindly.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Spencer,"

"Beautiful? I thought you gays didn't find women beautiful…" Aunt Anita muttered, frowning at them. Morgan sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't have time to deal with his aunt's rude comments.

"Have either of you seen Andrew and Brian?" he asked, ignoring Aunt Anita.

She frowned and opened her mouth to say something else but Fran cut her off quickly, "I saw them a few minutes ago, talking to T.J. just down the hall…"

"Thank you," he said, turning to leave. "And you do look beautiful, sis." He added, smiling at her before he and Reid left to find Andrew.

* * *

**E/N: I know it's a bit shorter than usual, sorry about that. Next chapter will be longer and they'll finally get to Andrew and Brian…**

**Let me know what you think!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Don't Say a Damn Word, Andrew

**A/N: Another ginormous thanks to all of you fabulous reviewers! I love you guys immensely!**

**Yeah, Brian is pretty twisted, huh? …And this chapter has the confrontation… drama, drama, drama XD**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 10: Don't Say a Damn Word, Andrew

Reid and Morgan made their way down the narrow church hall and found a large group of men they recognized from the bachelor party the night before. They were all standing outside of an open door. They spotted T.J. inside and offered him a quick smile and a wave before scanning the group for Andrew and Brian.

Neither man was among the group and they moved on quickly, searching every room they could until Reid spotted Andrew in the back near one of the empty dressing rooms. "I'll talk to Brian," Morgan said. "You go talk to Andrew."

"Why can't I talk to Brian?" Reid frowned, his brows scrunching together.

"Because I don't want that bastard anywhere near you, that's why." Morgan told him.

Reid made a face, "But I want to be able to confront him, Derek."

"I know you do, Spencer. And you can. After I get the chance to beat the hell out of him." Reid made another face, shooting his lover a stern look and Morgan sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't hit him if he doesn't hit me. But for right now, will you please talk to Andrew."

Reid sighed in defeat, "Fine…" he relented, watching Morgan walk away in search of the still elusive Brian before turning and heading over to Andrew with purposeful strides.

"Andrew," Reid tapped the other man on the shoulder to get his attention. Andrew jumped and whirled around, eyes wide in fear for the briefest moment before a smile flashed across his face.

"Oh, Spencer, it's you." Andrew breathed. "Where's Derek?"

Reid licked his lips, frowning at Andrew's reaction. "He's looking for Brian." He replied honestly.

"Brian?" Andrew frowned. "Why is he looking for Brian?"

Reid sighed and led Andrew to a quieter area, away from any other guests. "Andrew… last night at the party, something happened."

Andrew tensed, eyes searching Reid's carefully as he took a deep breath and continued. "While I was in the bathroom, Brian followed me…"

"Oh God…" Andrew groaned and put a hand over his face. "Spencer, I… I'm sorry!"

Reid frowned, "Sorry for what?" he asked quizzically.

"…I knew he was going to do something, I could tell. I should've warned you, but I… I didn't know how and I could never get you alone…"

"Wait, what?" Reid frowned. "How did you know he was going to do anything?"

Andrew bit his lip and met Reid's eyes, shame dancing in his own. "He… Well, he made a point of telling me how much he liked you… how much more attractive you were than me,"

Reid frowned, "What? He…" Reid was having a hard time comprehending this. Why on earth would Andrew want to be with Brian if he was going to say something like that to him? It didn't make any sense. At least, not until his profiling kicked in and he got worried…

"Andrew," Reid said slowly, hoping that maybe he was wrong despite the fact that all the evidence pointed to it. "Why… why would you let him say something like that?"

Andrew shrugged, "I'm used to it by now, he doesn't… well he doesn't usually mean anything by it and I hoped that he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with you when Derek was around."

Reid frowned, "But, why even bother putting up with it?" he asked. "If he cared about you at all, he wouldn't do something like that to you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Reid caught the slight flinch Andrew tried to hide when he said the word 'hurt' and knew his suspicions were correct.

He put a gentle hand on Andrew's shoulder and studied his face carefully before asking the question he didn't want to ask. "Andrew… is Brian… is he hitting you?"

Andrew's eyes shot up to Spencer's and he quickly shook his head, "No, of course not!" he answered, too fast for Reid to believe him. He wilted under Spencer's keen, skeptical gaze and amended, "Well, … sometimes he gets little carried away. He doesn't mean to… I… he just… sometimes I…" he didn't know how to explain because his explanations and excuses only sounded good in his head. When they were out in the open, they sounded false and full of fear.

Reid shook his head, "No, Andrew, stop. I've heard this before from other domestic abuse cases and you and I both know it isn't true. Brian might act like he cares, but if he cared, he wouldn't hit you. He wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt you… He wouldn't try to control every part of your life like you were his property."

"I'm not a 'domestic abuse case'," Andrew argued, half desperately. "Brian and I care about each other. He loves me!"

Reid hated how very in denial Andrew was, hated it because he could tell that Andrew desperately wanted to love Brian, and desperately wanted the bastard to love him back, but it wasn't reality and it made him sick to think about it.

"Andrew, he doesn't love you." Reid said bluntly. "I… I know he can make it seem like he does, but in the end it doesn't change what he did. He gets angry, for whatever reason, he hits you… And then he apologizes and tells you it will never happen again. But it does. And it'll keep happening as long as you let him control you like that."

Andrew stared at the FBI agent, a combination of fear and hope sparkling in his eyes. "…I don't have a choice." He said quietly. "He'll kill me if I try to leave."

Reid's jaw set and he shook his head. "No he won't. I won't let him." He hated, absolutely hated, seeing people who were abused and hurt, being taken advantage of because all they really wanted was someone to love them. He hated seeing the strong take advantage of the weak and he really hated people like Brian because he'd been in a similar place to Andrew.

He'd wanted his father to love him, done everything he could to make that happen, but the beatings just got worse until William had up and left… Subconsciously, he knew that was the reason he'd let his father back in, because he'd childishly been hoping for the love he'd never gotten. And he wasn't about to watch Andrew fall for Brian's lies and promises and eventually end up dead because of his own naïve hope that Brian would be better.

"How are you going to stop him?" Andrew asked, raising a brow skeptically.

"By putting him where he belongs. In jail. He physically assaulted a federal agent last night," Reid replied, his eyes glinting. "He threatened me with a knife and Derek and I have already went to the police. He's not getting away with this."

Andrew looking somewhat hopeful, but still slightly doubtful. "He can get out of that," he said. "He's gotten out of worse charges before."

"I know," Reid admitted quietly, "But this time, we won't let him. I promise."

**~/.\~**

Morgan walked through the halls, eyes scanning the place for Brian. He was surprised that he wasn't with Andrew, considering he spent most of his time glued to the other man's side. He found him having a heated argument in the kitchen in the back with Lawrence. Just the sight of the man, knowing what he had done to his boyfriend, made his blood boil.

He approached the two spitting men and grasped Brian roughly by the shoulder, turning around to face him.

"What the hell - Derek?" Brian frowned, "What's wrong?"

Morgan was sorely tempted to punch Brian in the face, but he kept his cool and met Brian's eyes. "We need to talk." He said. "About last night."

Brian blinked, dawning comprehension lighting his face as he scowled. "What about last night?" he asked, a snide tone slipping into his voice, his argument with Lawrence completely forgotten. The older man watched the two of them warily, wondering what had put that murderous look on the FBI agent's face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Morgan hissed through his clenched teeth.

Brian smirked, "Your whore of a boyfriend not able to keep his mouth shut then?"

Morgan growled, eyes lighting on fire and Brian's smirk grew wider. "He practically threw himself at me, Derek. I guess you just don't know how to keep your man satisfied…"

Morgan could hardly see through the veil of his rage. He pulled his fist back to punch Brian, but quickly stopped himself before he could do any damage. That would just be playing right into the bastard's hands. Lawrence, still standing near the sink, looked very uncomfortable standing there.

"What? You can't hit me, can you? Is it because you know I'm right?"

"No," Morgan hissed, his face right in Brian's. "It's because I know you're going to jail. Where you belong."

"For what?" Brian laughed, but there was a small hint of fear in his voice.

"For assaulting a federal agent," Morgan said slowly, the words ground angrily through clenched teeth.

Brian's smirk returned. "Prove it. It's my word against his and he doesn't have a split lip. If anything, I could press charges against _him._"

Morgan growled again, but before he could lose his temper Reid spoke up from behind him.

"Maybe, but how well do you think that claim will hold up when Andrew testifies against you and you're charged with domestic abuse?"

"Domestic…" Brian's voice trailed off as he looked to Andrew and Reid, both standing in the door way. Andrew was standing behind Reid, watching Brian with a guarded expression. "Andrew wouldn't do that," he said, turning his gaze to Reid. "He isn't that stupid."

"…Wait…" Suddenly, Lawrence was very interested in this conversation. "Are you telling me this bastard is hurting my son?"

"Give it a rest," Brian sneered. "Two minutes ago 'your son' was a shame to your family."

Lawrence rounded on the younger man quickly, pushing him up against the counter, "I've told you for the last time, boy, keep your mouth shut." His eyes were on fire when he turned to face his son again, "Is it true, Andy? Has he been hurting you?"

Reid and Morgan locked eyes for a moment and Reid slowly stepped out of the way so that Andrew was in full view. He fidgeted slightly, "I…"

"Don't say a damn word, Andrew!" Brian ordered. Lawrence scowled, but Morgan was faster than he was.

"Shut up," he snapped. "Let him speak for himself."

Andrew met his father's eyes and shame mingled with fear and growing hope. He nodded slowly, "Yeah… he… yeah."

Lawrence let that sink in slowly and Reid gave Andrew an encouraging smile as Brian spluttered, furiously glaring at his boyfriend. "You little whore! That is not true and you know it! I never hurt you! I -" before he could finish his sentence, Lawrence had turned around again and slammed his fist into Brian's mouth, smiling contentedly when the other man finally shut up, blood dripping down his chin the way it had the night before.

"Next time I tell you to keep your mouth shut, maybe you'll listen…"

* * *

**E/N: Hmm… iffy about this chapter. I loved that Lawrence actually did something that made me proud of him… but I was soooo tempted to let Morgan beat the hell out of Brian for insulting my baby! Hmpf. **

**Ah well… I felt bad for poor Andrew in this chapter… Gladly made Reid his comforter 'cause Reid's a bit more reassuring than Morgan right now :3 Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. And I Punched Him

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys!**

**I hope you didn't really think that was the end of Brian… Does he seem like the type to just stand there while they calmly discuss shipping his sorry ass to prison? I didn't think so, LOL**

**Anyway, glad you're all enjoying it! So far!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash; and… mild violence… forgot to mention that before…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 11: And I Punched Him…

Morgan couldn't help but smirk, pleased at the sight of blood dripping down Brian's chin. If he couldn't hit the bastard, at least someone had. He certainly deserved it. Brian seemed to be having trouble comprehending what had just happened, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide like a fish trying to get oxygen from the air after being thrown onto a wooden pier.

His eyes flickered in surprised anger from Lawrence to Morgan, a spark of hate lighting when he looked to Morgan. As he turned his gaze quickly to his now almost certainly ex-boyfriend, they were filled with some other emotion closer to disbelief and fury before he looked at Reid and his eyes were suddenly full of unbridled rage.

"You…" he said through a busted lip and probably a few chipped or missing teeth. "This is all your fault." He hissed. "I _told _you not to tell anyone, but you couldn't keep your goddamn mouth shut, could you?"

His snarl made Morgan growl low in his throat, ready to say something else. Andrew tensed, having seen that look of pure, unhinged fury on Brian's face before and not liking what it almost always led to. Before Lawrence or Morgan could react to grab him, Brian had pushed passed the two of them and lunged himself at the young FBI agent, who took a stumbled step back and narrowly missed the fist aimed at his face.

"Brian stop!" Andrew yelled, reaching out to grab the larger man's arm and pull him away from the wide-eyed agent. Brian snarled and swung around, landing a solid backhand to Andrew's face. Andrew stood there in shock, eyes wide as Brian turned back to Reid with blood in his eyes.

"If you would've done what I told you, none of this would be happening!" he snapped.

"I'm not inclined to follow the orders of a clearly narcissistic, controlling, abusive asshole. Especially one who threatens me and the man I love." Reid answered coolly, amazed that he could sound so calm when honestly, he was terrified. The look in Brian's eyes was nothing short of murder.

Brian growled and lunged again, narrowly missing Morgan's fists and this time slammed into Reid with enough force to send them both falling through the open door. Someone down the hall gasped and then yelled to call the police when Brian fumbled and ripped a knife out. He threw his hand back with another angry snarl but before he could stab him, Reid kneed him painfully in the crotch and grabbed hold of his wrists.

They grappled for a moment before Reid managed to roll them over and land a punch to Brian's already bleeding face, wrenching the knife from his hands and tossing it away from them. Morgan stood behind them in shock, both furious and astounded at the same time. He'd never seen Reid look so incredibly pissed off before… Except that time they were interrogating his father.

He and Lawrence helped Andrew, who still seemed incapable of moving, through the door, careful to step over the tangled legs in the way. "You ok, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, helping Reid haul Brian up to his feet, shoving him against the wall.

"Fine," Reid said, sounding slightly out of breath. "I'll probably be a little sore in the morning though…"

Morgan chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Are you alright, Andy?" Lawrence whispered behind them. He was standing almost a foot away from Andrew, staring at him in shock. He'd never seen his son with that look in eyes before… He had to fight not to look at Brian because just the sight of him made his blood boil. He might not like what his son was doing with his life, but no one, _no one _laid a hand on his children. Ever.

"I'll be fine." Andrew replied tightly.

"Oh my God!" Fran gasped as she and Desiree, followed by Michelle, Rebecca and T.J. came around the corner.

"What happened?" T.J. demanded. "Someone called the police a minute ago."

"Brian attacked Spencer," Morgan answered.

"What?" Rebecca's brows creased together.

"After Andrew told us that Brian's been hitting him," Reid added.

"And I punched him…" Lawrence added, almost as an afterthought. He was still staring at his oldest son, worry clear in his eyes.

"Did you just say… Brian's been abusing Andy?" Michelle blinked, staring at Brian, who was being pinned to the wall by Morgan, with hate in her eyes. Before anyone else reacted, she screamed something and raced toward them, her mother was thankfully fast enough on her feet to grab her before she actually got to Brian.

"Honey, calm down." Rebecca tried to soothe her daughter.

"Calm down? This bastard's been hurting Andrew and you want me to calm down?" Michelle screeched, fighting her mother's hold.

"Sis, stop." Andrew finally spoke again. "I'm fine. It's over now, alright?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Brian muttered. Morgan growled and tightened his grip around the other man's throat.

"Go back and get ready for the wedding," Morgan said finally. "We'll watch him while we wait for the police and you can discuss it later."

Michelle reluctantly calmed down and her mother released her.

T.J. was staring between his brother and Brian, not sure how to react. He really wanted to beat Brian into the concrete, but realized that Andrew probably didn't want that. He just wanted this to be over and for Brian to go away… And maybe that was a good idea. "…What am I going to tell Sara?" he groaned.

Andrew smiled slightly, "If she asks before the reception's over just tell her it was a lover's quarrel that got out of hand," he said. T.J. smiled too, nodding.

"Good enough for me." He decided. Fran watched as Lawrence and Andrew left, walking closer together than before, with Michelle and Rebecca, heading back to the small dressing rooms. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't know how.

"Are you boys ok?" she asked finally.

"We're alright, Momma, don't worry. We'll explain everything when we get home tonight,"

She nodded, still looking concerned. "I'll… I'll just go talk to Sara, she's a nervous wreck and then she heard someone calling the cops…" she shook her head and hurried back toward the bride's room.

T.J. lingered for a moment, "Thanks, Derek." He said quietly. "For all of this."

Morgan shrugged, "Not a problem. I enjoy putting bastard's like him behind bars,"

Brian sneered but a sharp twist from Morgan shut him up before he could start shouting again. T.J. watched him with disgust, "I can certainly understand that," he said. "I'll see you when the ceremony starts, I guess. Thanks again."

He turned and left Reid and Morgan alone with Brian, who was looking angrier and angrier the longer they stood there.

"I'll be out of there in no time," Brian hissed, his voice hoard because of Morgan's hand around his neck. "They won't be able to keep me without proof."

"We have Andrew," Reid reminded him. "And there are security cameras around here." He nodded to the camera system along the edges of the ceiling. One camera was at the far end of the hall, another outside of the small kitchenette door, and another at the other end. Nearly the entire scuffle had been caught on tape.

"And there are plenty of witnesses against you, Brian. It's not going to be as easy for you to get out of this one as it was all those other times,"

"This isn't going to end up the same way what you did to Darren did," Morgan added, baiting the other man into a reaction.

"What?" Brian's brows came together angrily, "How do you know about Darren?"

"A friend helped us out," Morgan replied. "That's not important. What is important is that we can prove you have a history of violent behavior and a criminal record. We can get past boyfriends to testify that you were abusive, that, plus Andrew and what you did last night is enough to put you away for a while."

Brian grumbled something under his breath, but that solid wall of confidence was clearly cracking as two officers came around the corner. One of them was the officer from the station. "Agents," he nodded his head in their direction. "I understand Mr. Keller has been causing problems," he turned to face Brian.

Brian sneered at him, but for once said nothing as the other cop turned him around and cuffed him, reading him his rights as he did so. He struggled and fought with the officer as he was led out a backdoor. "We pulled the security tapes from the restaurant last night." the officer told them.

"We have footage on him going into the bathroom after you, Agent Reid, but there isn't any definitive proof that he assaulted you. However, after you two left it appears Keller and his boyfriend left too and while they were in the parking lot they had an argument that got violent, at least Keller's end. That should be enough to back up the boyfriend's claims at least."

"Thank you, officer." Morgan said, glancing back toward the door Brian had just been escorted out of.

"Not a problem," the man replied. "Now, I guess you two will want to get back to the wedding. We sent some officers to talk to Andrew Yarrow and his father and we'll get your statements later."

They nodded as the man followed his partner out the back door and Morgan let out a heavy sigh.

"Well… now that that's mostly out of the way, you think we should get back to Sara?"

"Actually, I think I should be getting a seat and _you _should be getting ready to walk her down the aisle."

Morgan blinked, "Really? It's that late already?"

Reid nodded, "It's already after eleven."

"Damn… let's go." Morgan led Reid out to the entrance to the main church and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the back of the church again to find Sara.

**~/.\~**

Reid fidgeted slightly in his seat, listening to the other guests murmur under their breath. T.J. and the groom's men, three of the men from the bachelor party and Andrew, who was the best man, already stood at the front of the church. The bride's maids were standing there, waiting, and Fran stood with them, smiling slightly, toward T.J.'s parents, who were standing on the opposite side, by their son.

When the soft music in the room grew just a little louder and the rustle of fabric could be heard from behind the open church doors, everyone turned and stood from their seats to catch glimpse of bride. Camera flashes went off like crazy as Sara and Morgan stepped out of the hall and onto the soft lavender runner.

Whispers and gasps swept through the room as everyone stared at Sara, radiant in her ivory dress. Morgan winked at Reid as they passed, a proud smile on his face as he escorted his sister down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband.

As everyone took their seats once again, the preacher's booming voice echoed around the church and Reid watched in captive awe as Sara and T.J. said their vows to each other, pledging their undying love and devotion to one another.

Soon, the preacher looked up from his book and smiled, "Then by the powers vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

T.J. leaned forward and slowly lifted Sara's veil, smiling at her beaming face. With one last glance to Morgan, who smirked slightly with twinkling eyes, T.J. cupped his new wife's face in his hands and softly pressed his lips to hers. Sara, apparently, wanted more than a demure little kiss, and threw her arms around her husband, effectively erasing all physical separation between them and the crowd in the church gasped and laughed at her aggressiveness.

As they finally broke the kiss and turned to face the congregation of family and friends, everyone stood and cheered, clapping and congratulating them. Morgan and Reid caught up with one another through the crowd and Morgan took the chance to kiss the younger man with as much passion as his sister had just kissed T.J.

"You know, this whole wedding thing is making me think a little bit about what momma said the other day…"

Reid raised a brow, "Derek, what happened to not rushing things?" he teased.

"I'm not, trust me. Just said I was thinking…" Morgan assured him quickly.

Reid rolled his eyes as they followed the new couple out into the parking lot, where they were climbing into T.J.'s car to head on to the reception hall. Morgan grinned and wrapped an arm around Reid's waist, "To think, we've broken up a couple and watched one make the biggest commitment possible, all in one day."

Reid smiled slowly, "And we've still got to talk to the cops…" he sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

**E/N: I think, now that Brian's taken care of and the wedding is over (for the most part) the story should be winding down now… Still got to take care of some loose ends w/Brian and Andrew, but… yep, I'm feeling the ending.**

**Very iffy about this chapter. It felt a bit… not good. Don't know… Tell me what y'all think! Opinions and comments are much loved!**


	12. That's a Good Place to Start

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews and comments guys! You're all amazing and I lovez you!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash; mild violence (I think that bit's over, but I'm being overly cautious for the moment)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Morgan and Reid love it when you review - that's right, I'm bribing you guys!**

* * *

Ch. 12: That's A Good Place to Start

The wedding reception in the city's Rec Hall was bustling with energy and excitement, even after the news of Brian's arrest had gotten out to all of the guests. Aunt Harriet and Aunt Anita had seemed particularly smug after learning of the cops arriving before the wedding ceremony to take Brian to jail, but were soon even more annoyed than before when they realized it still had no effect of Sara and T.J.'s relationship, or Derek and Spencer's either.

"Is she blind? All of this insanity at her wedding and she still insists on going through with it?" Aunt Harriet muttered angrily.

"It's a sign of things to come," Aunt Anita nodded, holding a glass of wine possessively between her long, pale fingers. "This marriage will be nothing but trouble for the both of them."

Morgan rolled his eyes and stood from the table, dragging Reid up from his chair. "Let's dance, Pretty Boy." He said.

"Morgan…" Reid protested.

"Come on, Spencer, in a couple of hours we've got to go to the police station to talk to the officers about Brian. So right now, I want to forget about all of that and focus on celebrating Sara's wedding."

Reid rolled his eyes, "No, you just want and excuse to get me on the dance floor."

"…There's that." The older agent grinned brightly.

Reid sighed and shook his head, "I don't think so…" he said, eyeing the dance floor and couples - including Sara and T.J., who hadn't stopped dancing since their first dance - that were out there twirling around gracefully.

"Spencer -"

"Derek," Reid interrupted him. "I can't dance and you know it."

"No, you're just saying that to get out of it. I happen to know that you _can _dance. Besides, it's all in the leading. Now come with me. Don't make me beg."

Reid's half concerned look suddenly turned into an amused grin, his eyes dancing mischievously. "That's something I'd enjoy seeing, actually…"

Morgan made a face at him, "…What about bribery?" he suggested, pulling Reid closer to him until they were pressed against each other. "I'll beg tonight if you dance with me now…"

Reid blushed a bright shade of crimson, but his smirk stayed in place and he looked down, away from Morgan's eyes for a moment. His hand trailed down to the small of Derek's back and he finally replied, "Lead the way,"

Morgan grinned and pulled them both out onto the dance floor, resting one hand possessively against Reid's hip, the other still holding his hand, and guided them across the floor, moving together fluidly, their bodies flush against each other.

"I told you that you could dance," Morgan grinned as they spun around quickly and Reid, who wasn't often light on his feet, didn't even stumble.

Reid blushed again, but smiled brightly at Morgan and leaned even closer to him. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

Morgan chuckled, "You don't have to; I already know."

**~/.\~**

They had to leave the reception early; most of the guests were still there two and a half hours later, drinking, dancing and chattering away. Andrew and Lawrence had returned from the police station, have left directly after the ceremony, and were talking in a quiet corner alone. Morgan and Reid hoped that meant that Lawrence was at least trying to be more accepting than he had been. They could tell from where they were, but it looked like Andrew had been crying.

As Reid and Morgan entered the station, the same officer from before was apparently waiting for them and led them both to a quiet room. "You understand that we want to get your statements separately," he said as he asked Morgan to wait outside for a moment.

"Of course," Reid nodded, following the cop inside.

The questions were simple and expected; most of the evidence they had against Brian had been circumstantial at first, but with the videos from outside of the bar and at the church, plus the bruises Andrew had shown them, they had physical evidence against him as well. It was enough to send him away for attempted murder, in the case of Reid, when he had tried to stab him in the church.

They all knew attempted murder would be a stretch considering Brian hadn't actually hit Reid, but two charges of assault, coupled with the domestic abuse and the use of a deadly weapon would put Brian away for a long time.

Morgan was a bit more … temperamental giving his statement, but he kept his cool as best as he could while explaining what Reid had told him had happened and what had happened in the church kitchen earlier. The officer thanked them both and told them they could leave, but reminded them that they may have to testify when the trial came. They were more than willing to do so, but it probably wouldn't be necessary unless the DA wanted to make sure Brian was convicted.

There was little doubt in their minds that Brian was going away for a good long time and that was all that really mattered to them at that point. They left the station as soon as they were finished and drove back by the Rec Hall, but by then a lot of the cars were gone from the parking lot and they were, as Morgan had put it, 'worn out.' So instead of going back to the reception, they turned around and went back to Mrs. Morgan's house.

**~/.\~**

Fran was already home when they arrived, surprisingly with Rebecca and Michelle, who had left early from the reception. Lawrence and Andrew were still at the Rec Hall. "Hey Momma," Morgan called as he shrugged out of his coat and he and Reid made their way into the kitchen where the women were talking.

"Derek," Fran smiled at her son, but that hint of worry was still there in her eyes. "Did you just get back from the police?"

Morgan nodded slowly, watching Rebecca and Michelle's faces. Neither woman appeared as angry as they had been earlier, probably because of Sara and T.J.'s wedding taking some of the brunt of their hostility away. "Yeah, we had to give them our statements about what happened."

"What did happen?" Michelle asked, leaning forward. There was a flicker of the anger that had been their earlier when she learned that Brian had been abusing her brother and Morgan was sincerely glad he wasn't on the other side of that anger.

He and Reid glanced at each other, reluctant to tell them, but knowing that it would have to be told. "Last night at the bachelor party, Brian… came on to Spencer in the bathroom."

"And when I … rejected him, he got angry and threatened me. I told Derek about and we went to the police, then I talked to Andrew this morning and we found out about Brian's abuse."

"When I confronted Brian about it and Andrew and Spencer showed up, Lawrence was there and he punched Brian in the face. Then Brian attacked Spencer and… someone called the cops."

They simplified the story, leaving out the knife and Brian's past. They would find that out later when they themselves talked to Andrew or the police. Michelle sat back in the chair, a frown on her face. "Did he say how long this had been going on?"

Reid hesitated to answer, but shook his head. "He didn't, but from his behavior, I'd say it's been a while. Probably not too long after they moved in together, when Lawrence kicked him out."

Rebecca winced, "I thought… Well, he acted different after that but I just thought it was because of how Lawrence reacted…"

"That was probably a part of it," Morgan told her, "But Brian was most of the problem."

Rebecca shook her head, looking angry and hurt. Fran reached over and squeezed the other woman's hand gently, knowing how difficult it was to be a mother and hear too late that your child had been suffering. She glanced to her own son, feel that perpetual pang of guilt every time she thought of Carl Buford, but reminded herself that it was over and Carl was where he belonged and Derek was happy with Spencer.

"He'll get through this," Fran promised the other mother. "You and Michelle and Lawrence and T.J. will help him and he'll be ok, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled sadly at her, but nodded, "Thank you," she whispered, throwing a grateful look to Morgan and Reid as she spoke. Michelle nodded too, "Thank you both…"

**~/.\~**

It was late that night, after spending a few long hours talking with the women and eventually Andrew and Lawrence, that Morgan and Reid could finally trudge up the stairs to his bedroom. Morgan nearly collapsed on the bed, wincing slightly at the residual ache from his gun shot wound.

Reid smiled at him, shaking his head and gratefully pulling his tie away, unbuttoning his shirt. Morgan's quick fingers suddenly reached out and snatched the younger man's wrist. "Hold it, Pretty Boy." He said, leaning up.

Reid raised a brow and watched cautiously as his lover stood and slowly unbuttoned the shirt himself, fingers ghosting over the exposed skin, eliciting a shiver from the young genius. Morgan smirked, "Did I say something about begging you tonight?" he asked.

Reid felt the heat spread from his face to his chest and then down further as Morgan's hands slid down his abdomen. He smirked at him, this time taking his wrist to stop him. "I believe you did." He replied. "And you're not getting anything from me until you do."

Morgan's grin grew wider, "Should I get down on my knees and grovel then?" he teased, kneeling in front of his lover, a mischievously sparkle in his eyes as Reid looked down at him with a smile.

"That's a good place to start…"

* * *

**E/N: It's not over just yet guys, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hardly any drama though… aw well, it was incredibly fun to write anyway X)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! If you click that little button at the bottom of the screen, you'll get more Morgan/Reid wonderfulness! I promise!**


	13. Camping? Me?

**A/N: Aw, you guys make me smile! Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews! I love you guys!**

…**So, what can I say about that last chapter? I enjoyed the smexy-innuendo at the ending. I sort of wish the Brian drama wasn't over, but… alas, it pretty much is. Sorry guys!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; OC/OC slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 13: Camping? Me?

A loud buzzing next to his head woke Morgan the next morning. He grumbled something and threw his hand out blindly, flailing around briefly until his fingers finally closed around his cell phone. He yawned before hitting the 'talk' button and putting the device to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, his voice hoarse and gravely with sleep. Reid, lying close next to him, stirred slightly and he put his free arm around him, pulling him closer. He yawned and settled against the older man before stilling again.

_"How'd the wedding go?" _Prentiss's voice came over the speakers, surprising the FBI agent.

"Prentiss? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Morgan demanded, shifting slightly and frowning.

_"It's almost eight thirty, Derek." _Prentiss said matter-of-factly. _"Don't tell me you're still in bed."_

"As a matter of fact, I am." Morgan said sourly. "I had a long day yesterday, Emily. Reid and I had… a lot going on."

_"Uh huh," _He could almost see her smirk. _"Garcia told me about the background check you called in yesterday; what was that about?"_

Morgan sighed, "Don't you have your own life, Emily?" he demanded.

_"Someone's cranky," _Prentiss said, sounding amused.

Morgan sighed, "It's a long story, Prentiss. I don't really want to go into it right now."

_"Alright, alright," _Prentiss sounded resigned. _"So how _was _the wedding? Was Sara the beautiful blushing bride?"_

Morgan laughed lightly, "Beautiful, sure. I don't think 'blushing' is the right word though… She and T.J. are leaving for their honeymoon this morning. We're going to say one last goodbye in a few hours and tomorrow morning Reid and I'll be on our way back."

_"Darn, I was so hoping you'd take an extended vacation," _Prentiss teased. _"You know, it hasn't been easy to explain to JJ why you and Reid are gone at the same time. You two need to tell her."_

"We will," Morgan promised her, sighing. Reid yawned again and turned slightly, his eyes fluttering. He looked up at his lover and frowned, mouthing the words 'Who is it?' when he spotted the cell phone.

"It's Emily," Morgan told him.

_"What's Emily?" _Prentiss asked on the other end of the line.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "You are;" he told her. "I was talking to Reid."

_"Tell him I said hi!" _Prentiss said warmly. _"Garcia says hi too. And that as soon as you get back she wants to know why Brian Keller was so important."_

Morgan sighed, "Tell her not to worry, we'll tell her when we get back." He said. "After we talk to JJ."

_"I'll let her know," _Prentiss said. _"See you guys later; bring me something pretty!"_

Morgan laughed again, rolling his eyes and sitting the phone back on his nightstand. "What did Prentiss want?" Reid asked, yawning again as he sat up, the sheets falling down around his waist.

"To badger me about the wedding and Brian." Morgan answered, glancing toward the digital clock on the table. "We've got to get ready to go to Sara's."

Reid frowned, glancing down for a moment, "We need showers," he pointed out, leaning tiredly against Morgan's chest. "You can go first."

Morgan frowned, thinking for a moment, "Or… we could shower together, save us time."

Reid felt the blush heating his face, "Shower together?" he asked, glancing up at the older man.

Morgan grinned, "Don't tell me you don't want to," he said.

"I never said that…" Reid replied slowly.

"Don't make me beg again, Spencer."

Reid sighed, a smile twitching on his lips when he thought about the night before. "Alright…" he conceded. "But only if you promise to behave."

**~/.\~**

Morgan and Reid made their way downstairs almost an hour later, both dressed and wide awake. Fran was downstairs in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from making breakfast. She looked up and smiled at them widely, "Good morning," she said, sounding much happier than she had the night before. "You two didn't stay up _too _late I hope,"

Morgan sighed, grabbing a muffin from the dish Fran had sat on the counter, "Good morning, Momma." He said wryly, tossing another muffin at Reid. He fumbled, but caught it, sending the other man an annoyed look.

"Oh, Derek, Aunt Harriet and Aunt Anita are coming over for dinner tonight; they're leaving tomorrow morning and - apparently - wanted to spend more quality time with their nephew."

Morgan groaned, "Couldn't you just tell them that I've got some debilitating disease?"

"Derek, they're your aunts." Fran cautioned.

"They're irritating busy bodies," Morgan muttered.

"Derek,"

He sighed, glancing at Reid, "You ok with that?" he asked.

Reid shrugged, "I guess; it's just one meal anyway, I think I can suffer through it."

**~/.\~**

Sara and T.J.'s condo was packed by the time Fran and Morgan and Reid arrived; Andrew, Desiree, Lawrence, Rebecca and Michelle were already in the living room, chattering away with the newly wedded couple, who were dressed and ready to get on to their honeymoon.

"Derek!" Sara grinned when she spotted her brother, hugging him tightly. "Heard you and Spencer got to play hero yesterday."

Reid blushed when she turned to hug him as well and awkwardly returned the embrace.

Morgan smirked, "We didn't 'play hero'," he argued.

"Don't be so modest," Desi grinned, nudging her brother in the arm. "You two did good yesterday."

"Yes you did," Andrew nodded, a light smile on his face. They noticed that Lawrence was sitting next to Andrew on the couch, though neither seemed to be talking to the other much. It was at least a small start; they were sure that before the events of the day before, Lawrence wouldn't have even wanted to sit at the same table with his son, let alone next to him.

They talked about Sara and T.J.'s new status as a married couple, Fran and Rebecca both hinted - very obviously - at their desire to see grandchildren as soon as humanly possible. T.J. and Sara deftly deflected the comments, turning the attention to the still single Desiree and Michelle, making both women shoot their siblings death glares.

They spent nearly an hour there before Sara and T.J. shooed everyone out, insisting that they were going to miss their flight if they didn't leave for the airport soon. Andrew was quick to go back to the hotel he was staying at, claiming that he wanted to get in a nap before he too had to catch a flight. Michelle went next, hugging her parents goodbye before heading to Chicago's O'Hare. Lawrence and Rebecca were staying a couple days more in Chicago and Fran left to get dinner ready for the two finicky aunts who had insisted on stopping by later.

Morgan and Reid decided to spend the day exploring Chicago again, taking in more of the sites of the place where Morgan had grown up.

"You know," Morgan said, holding Reid's hand as they walked down a busy sidewalk. "I wish we'd taken more time off work now…"

Reid smiled, "We were only back at work for a few days before this, Derek."

"I know, but that was medical leave; we still haven't taken that vacation I mentioned before…"

Reid sighed, shaking his head. "We don't have time to take a vacation," he said. "We're always on call."

"I know, I know." Morgan sighed. "But we're going to have to take that vacation sooner or later."

"If you want to, you're going to have to tell Hotch. We've taken off a lot of time in the past few months you know. Besides, Christmas wasn't that long ago."

Morgan frowned, "Do you really love working that much?"

"Don't you love your job?" Reid asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I do," Morgan said. "But I think we deserve a break every once in a while."

"I never said we didn't," Reid argued. "But we've had plenty of break time lately; we even had almost a month off because of you getting shot."

"Oh yeah, that was fun," Morgan rolled his eyes. "I spent most of that time in pain, remember?"

Reid laughed, "You weren't in that much pain if you could fight me for the remote every night."

Morgan smiled, squeezing Reid's hand gently as they rounded a corner and came to a crosswalk, stopping to let cars shoot past them. "Ok, I'll give you that. But I want a real vacation… A trip to the mountains, a … cruise, a hiking trip. Camping… something."

"Camping?" Reid frowned, looking thoughtful. "You know, I've never been camping before."

"Really?" Morgan looked surprised, though Reid wasn't sure why; hadn't they already established that he hadn't done many 'normal' things in his childhood? "My dad used to take me all the time… And Carl took me a few times." He sounded slightly bitter and Reid tightened his hold on his hand, offering him a supportive smile.

"Next time we have off, I'm taking you camping." Morgan promised suddenly, that brief look of horrible nostalgia disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Reid looked uncertain, "I don't know, Derek… Camping? Me?"

"You'll be fine;" Morgan assured him. "And I'll be there to make sure you don't hurt yourself in the great outdoors."

Reid smirked, shaking his head and leaning his head against Morgan's shoulder while they waited for the light to change. "How do you know I can't take care of myself out there?"

Morgan chuckled, "Doesn't matter if you can or not, you won't have to."

* * *

**E/N: …Hmm… I'm thinking that camping trip will come up in a later fic… X) I used to love going camping w/my family when I was a kid. Of course, then I grew up and realized a working bathroom and a mattress were pretty awesome…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next up: Dinner w/the aunts… Yaaaaaaaaaaaay… yeah, maybe not so 'yay'…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. I'm Curious About Something

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! I absolutely love hearing from you all!**

**Ok, so I'm thinking that there will only be one more chapter after this one… two if I can squeeze a bit more out of it. Next fic will (finally) have the boys telling JJ about their relationship :3**

**Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 14: I'm Curious about Something…

Morgan and Reid spent a majority of the afternoon wandering around Chicago before they finally decided it was a good idea to get back before Aunt Anita and Aunt Harriet arrived and had another thing to complain about. "Boys is that you?" Fran called from the kitchen. She poked her head out of the door as they made their way inside, her hair in a messy bun; there was a smudge of flour on her nose.

"It's us Momma," Morgan said, smiling at her when she looked relieved.

"Oh good," she breathed, popping her head back into the kitchen. "I was worried it was your aunts."

"When are they supposed to be here?" Morgan asked, following his mother into the kitchen, the smell of fried chicken and biscuits wafting invitingly out. He swiped the flour from Fran's nose with a smile and she laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"They should be here in an hour or two," she said. "Hopefully dinner will be ready…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Need any help?" Morgan asked, surveying the kitchen and the slightly cluttered mess his mother still had to clean up.

"No, no." Fran shook her head. "I'm fine; you boys go upstairs and get ready. You know how your aunts are about looking presentable."

Morgan sighed and rolled his eyes, grumbling something underneath his breath and leading Reid back upstairs to his bedroom. Reid watched him with an amused smile as he clawed through his bag looking for something that would be 'presentable' for his aunts and muttering to himself the entire time.

"…don't know why I have to dress up for them," he was mumbling. "It's not like they'll be happy either way, I might as well just wear rags or, better yet, nothing at all."

"I'd enjoy seeing that," Reid teased, sitting down on the bed, still smiling a lopsided smile at his lover.

Morgan looked up, startled; he'd forgotten Reid was in the room. "I bet you would," he smirked up at him. "But it I'm pretty sure my aunts wouldn't appreciate it." He flung a shirt at Reid's face, laughing when he tried and failed to catch the garment and shot him a sour look.

"Grow up, Derek." Reid muttered, tossing the shirt back at him. Morgan just smirked and crumbled the shirt into a ball, stuffing it back into his bag messily.

"You first," he teased, finally finding a decent, clean shirt and shedding the one he'd been wearing. He winced slightly as he lifted his arm too high over his head and slowly let out a breath, sighing when he slid the other shirt on and buttoned it. "I might need another massage tonight, Pretty Boy."

Reid looked thoughtful for a minute and smiled, "If you want one you'll have to earn it."

Morgan grinned, "It's a deal," he said lightly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Reid's lips. Reid scooted closer, unwilling to break the kiss, and slid his arms around Morgan's neck. After they finally broke apart.

"I think I'll enjoy earning that massage," Morgan said, breathing a little harshly.

**~/.\~**

Aunt Harriet and Aunt Anita arrived exactly one hour and thirty-eight minutes later, dressed in long, flowery dresses in equally garish yellows and greens. Aunt Harriet swept her eyes skeptically around the small dining room as they sat down at the dinner table, barely trying to hide her sneer as she spotted a miniscule stain on the table cloth.

"Fried chicken, Francine?" Aunt Anita asked skeptically as she surveyed the meal set out before her. "Isn't that unhealthy?"

Reid frowned, "Actually, it isn't really the chicken that's unhealthy, it's the skin that's loaded with calories and fat, but unless you intend to eat more than a couple of pieces, I highly doubt it will do you any harm."

Aunt Anita sneered at him, her eyes growing even narrower than before and Aunt Harriet smiled slightly, though it was just a barely detectable twitch of her usual scowl. Fran and Morgan had to fight back their own smiles because it was so rare for anyone to so obliviously make one of the aunts mad. Usually people did it on purpose.

After several minutes of silence, Morgan leaned forward slightly to take a drink from his glass and Aunt Harriet frowned, leaned forward as well and sat down her fork, poised to say something.

"Derek…" she started slowly. "I'm curious about something…"

Warily, Morgan sat his glass down and offered his aunt a questioning look. "About what?" he asked carefully.

"You and… Spencer, isn't it?" she glanced toward Reid and continued without waiting for a response from anyone. "Are you two having sex?"

Reid choked and Fran gasped, both blinking in shock at the woman across the table for them. Aunt Anita leaned forward as well, "Are you?" she pressed, watching her nephew's face carefully.

Morgan had to think, and slowly he nodded. "…We're a couple, Aunt Harriet." He replied. "And yes, we are sleeping together, though I don't know why that's any of your business."

Aunt Harriet huffed, clearly not pleased by that and started to say something else, but Aunt Anita interrupted her. "What I want to know is why? Why on earth are you and him together at all? You're both men!"

"We're aware of that," Morgan said, his fists tightening around his fork as he fought not to lose his patience with his aunts. "That's not exactly a problem for us."

Aunt Anita still looked completely lost, "But why are you with him? I mean, surely there were plenty of women who would love to settle down with you, I've heard stories of some of your escapades,"

"We're together because we love each other," Reid answered this time, frowning. "We care about each other and we _want _to be with each other."

Aunt Harriet was the one who spoke the next time, "But if you have to be gay, Derek, I don't understand why it has to be with him." Reid felt himself growing angry as well, frowning at the two women who seemed intent on talking about him as he wasn't there. "I'm sure you have better options than some skinny, know-it-all white boy,"

Morgan scowled, "First of all, I already told you not to talk about Spencer like that, second, as he just said, we love each other. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't be with him."

"But he's a _man._" Aunt Anita repeated her previous argument.

"So?" Fran demanded finally, getting aggravated as well. "Aunt Anita, love is love. You can't confine it with some outdated, hypocritical and old fashioned definition. It was never meant to be simply between a man and a woman. Love doesn't have a race, a gender, an age. Love exists between two people who care about each other and want to be with each other. Like you and Uncle Thomas; like Aunt Harriet and Derek's Uncle Percy; like Sara and T.J.; like Derek and Spencer. They love each other and that should be what matters. That should be _all _that matters."

The two older women looked taken aback, surprised and slightly insulted by Fran's support of Derek and Spencer's relationship with one another.

"Well," Aunt Anita finally spoke. "I hope you understand that what you are endorsing is sinful. It goes against everything your mother ever taught you and I am ashamed to call you my niece."

She stood from the table and without another word, left the house, the door slamming shut behind her. Aunt Harriet didn't sit at the table much longer, but unlike Anita, she didn't storm out like they had expected. She finished what she had been eating, stood slowly and pushed her chair beneath the table.

"I want you to all know, I do not and will not support this." She said quietly. "But… As much as I hate what you're doing, as much as I disapproved of my brother's marriage to you, Francine, I know I can't stop it, so I'm not going to try. I don't expect much of anything will change your minds on this matter anyway, you aren't going to change mind, so I believe we've reached an impasse. Thank you for the dinner, Francine. Good night to you all."

And she left after that, quietly. The three people remaining at the table sat there in quiet surprise and simmering anger. Finally, Fran stood and began clearing the plates. Without a word, Derek and Spencer stood and helped her, carrying the dirty dishes into the kitchen and scraping scraps into the trash.

She tried to talk them into going on to bed, but they insisted on helping her with the dishes, so together the three of them stood by the sink, washing, rinsing and drying the dishes. It wasn't much later before Morgan and Reid trudged up the stairs to the small bedroom and collapsed on the bed, still dressed in the clothes they'd worn to dinner.

"Do you think there will be a lot of people we know who will react like your aunts did to our relationship?" Reid asked slowly.

Morgan sat up, watching Reid's face for a moment before responding, "I don't know. But I'll tell you what I do know, the people that matter won't care one bit about it and those are the people worth sticking with."

Reid smiled and slid closer to the older man on the bed, wrapping his arms around his warm body and sighing. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Spencer."

* * *

**E/N: Aw! :3 A happy-ish ending to the chapter! YAY!**

**FYI: I know too many people like Aunt Harriet and Aunt Anita (my mom, namely) and I really can't stand to have a real conversation w/said people. But Aunt Harriet at least didn't make a huge spectacle out of herself when she realized arguing would get her nowhere…**

**One more chapter to go guys! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Momma, We Aren't Getting Married

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews and support guys! I wouldn't have been able to do it without you!**

**I'm sort of debating about Brian being in a later fic, the idea is pretty vague though… let me know what you think about that!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 15: Momma, We Aren't Getting Married

Derek and Spencer woke up the next morning still tired and groggy. They could hear the faint sounds of Fran bustling around in the kitchen downstairs and Morgan yawned, rolling over and fumbling around blindly for the boxers he'd thrown off the night before. Stifling another yawn, he tugged them on and sat up, gently shaking Reid's shoulder to wake him.

"Five more minutes," Reid mumbled, pulling the comforter tighter around himself. Morgan chuckled and pulled the fabric away from Reid's face.

"Spencer, we've got to get ready. We've got a long drive ahead of us, remember?"

The younger agent continued to ignore him, rolling over to face the opposite side of the bed and keeping his eyes closed tightly. Morgan sighed, "Spencer, come on. It's already after nine."

"I'm sleepy," Reid slurred slightly, still refusing to open his eyes.

Morgan frowned at his lover and stood from the bed, walking around to the foot of the bed and taking hold of the blanket. "Last chance, Pretty Boy. Get up or you'll regret it."

Reid ignored him, grumbling something underneath his breath. Morgan sighed, shaking his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said with a small smirk on his face as he clutched the blanket between his fingers and tugged with all his strength.

Reid let out a surprised gasp as the comforter he was clutching to himself was forcefully yanked away from him. He bolted upright with a strangled half-yell, his long fingers grasping at the edges of the blanket but missing it by less than an inch. "Derek!" He growled, fumbling around angrily for his boxers and pulling them on.

"What?" Morgan asked, raising a brow and tossing the blue comforter back onto the bed haphazardly. "I had to do something to get you up."

Reid muttered angrily under his breath while he dug through his bag, searching for something to wear. Morgan watched him for a minute, laughing quietly to himself before following his example and pulling out his own clothes for the day.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready! And I'm not letting either of you leave until you've eaten!" Fran's voice floated upstairs and they smiled, quickly getting their things tossed into bags and heading downstairs.

**~/.\~**

"This house is going to feel so empty without all of you coming in and out at all hours…" Fran said sadly, standing at the door with the two FBI agents as they prepared to leave.

"You've still got Desiree, Momma. And Sara and T.J. will be back in a few weeks, I'm sure they'll be by to visit you."

Fran sighed, "And what about you? Are you going to come by and visit me?"

"As often as I can," Morgan promised her.

"I'll make sure he does," Reid assured her with a soft smile. She grinned at him.

"I know you will; this is the most Derek's visited in years…"

"Work has been pretty lax lately, Momma. Usually we've got cases and I'm busy. Plus, Sara was getting married and -"

"Save it, Derek," Fran shook her head with a smile. "I know you hardly have time for your old mom, but it's nice that you're actually trying lately…"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"So, have you two talked about what I mentioned?" Fran asked casually.

Morgan sighed, shaking his head. "Momma, we aren't getting married."

She sighed, "And why not?" she demanded.

"Would you let me finish?" Morgan grinned, "What I was saying was, we aren't getting married yet. We're not ruling it out."

Fran nearly pouted. "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get for now, isn't it?" she sighed.

"Yes, and you're going to be fine. Sara just got married, so focus on finding Desiree a boyfriend, alright? Spencer and I are taking things at our own pace."

Fran sighed, a faint smile on her face. "I guess I'll settle for that. For now. But I expect wedding invitations from you two before too long,"

Reid blushed a brilliant shade of crimson and smiled, taking Morgan's hand in his own. "Don't worry, Momma." Morgan said calmly, "Things will happen when they're meant to happen, alright? There's no need to rush anything."

Fran let out another sigh and hugged them both, "I suppose…" she said slowly, reluctantly admitting that her son was right. "But you've at least got to call me, ok?"

"I will," he promised, kissing his mom lightly on the cheek before turning to lead Reid to the car.

"I mean it, Derek!" Fran called after them. "Once a month, every month! If not more!"

"I promise," Morgan said, smiling before sliding behind the wheel. He rolled down the window as they were pulling out of the driveway and waved, "Love you, Momma!"

"Call me!" Fran yelled back, smiling widely.

**~/.\~**

"Well," Morgan sighed as they pulled onto the interstate. "That was an… eventful trip, huh?"

Reid, sitting in the passenger seat, was leaning up against the window, staring out at the traffic that zoomed by rapidly.

"Spencer?" Morgan frowned, gently prodding the younger man in the arm. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Reid said, distractedly, glancing over at him.

"You're being really quiet," Morgan said slowly, "That's not like you."

Reid sighed, chewing on his lower lip for a moment, "I'm just… thinking." He replied.

"Thinking? Usually that means you talk more," Morgan forced a smile. "What's going on in that brain of yours, huh?"

Reid looked thoughtful for a minute, "I was just… thinking about what you said before we left. About things happening when they're meant to happen…"

"Yeah?" Morgan frowned, turning in his seat to face the younger man.

"I was just wondering how we're supposed to know when… when the time is right?"

Morgan frowned, blinking. "Um… I don't know, Spencer. We'll just know. When we're ready… marriage is a big step forward."

"Right," Reid nodded. "But… how will we know when we're ready?" he asked. "How do you know we aren't ready?"

"It's only been a few months, Pretty Boy." Morgan said slowly. "I thought we agreed not to rush into things."

"We did," Reid nodded quickly, "But… it seems like you say the same thing every time the subject is brought up. How long is it going to be 'too soon' to be talking about marriage?"

"Come on, Spencer, I'm just trying to be realistic here," Morgan said. "We've only been together a few months and marriage is a huge commitment. Let's take things slow, alright? Make sure we're ready before we rush into something like that."

Reid sighed, "Right, of course." He said, sounding a bit sad.

"Spencer,"

"It's fine." Reid interrupted him quickly, shaking his head.

Morgan sighed, "I'm not trying to avoid the subject, Pretty Boy." He said. "I just… I just think that what we have now is fine, there's no need to change things yet."

Reid smiled slightly, glancing over at Morgan finally. "Ok, Derek." He said quietly.

They sat in silence for several more minutes, "When we are ready… you haven't totally disregarded the idea, right?"

Morgan grinned, "Of course not," he said, leaning over and taking Reid's hand.

Reid smiled back at him, "I love you, Derek." He said.

Morgan chuckled, "I love you too, Spencer."

~END~

* * *

**E/N: Aw! A lot of fluff for this chapter!**

**And "Wedding Bells" in finally COMPLETE! Yay! It might be a while before the next fic is posted, though. I'm trying to get internet back at home soon, but I'm not hopeful. The 27th**** of May is my last day of school so updating anything will be a challenge… But don't worry, there WILL be a sequel and I AM working on it!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
